Prayers
by harrypanther
Summary: Modern AU. A man kills a stranger defending himself in a robbery. Another man takes the blame. His price? Give his daughter a home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is an idea that I've been toying with for a while and I've finally finished writing it. Daily updates!**

 **The idea was inspired by Plan B's "Prayin'" and a long car drive.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

 **ONE:**

It was stupid but he had been late and the cut-through, so commonly used and harmless in daylight, was swathed in shadows and unnervingly isolated. The sounds of the street, especially Sven's Bar just a few yards long was muffled to the dull thud of the music while the echoing sounds of his steps set his nerves on edge. Especially when he heard the extra echo.

Hiccup Haddock was an attorney, a man who was meticulous in his work, obsessively preparing for every case and preferring to take on Public Defender work rather than making a fortune boring himself to death doing divorce work for the rich and famous. Of course his father, the lauded Public Prosecutor, Stoick Haddock, had wanted his son to follow him in his mission to protect the people of Berk from the worst excesses of human depravity and become the next Public Prosecutor. But Hiccup had wanted to protect, not attack and so he had rejected his pre-ordained career path and headed for the Defender's Office-much to his father's anger. Words had been said that both men had instantly regretted but were too stubborn to immediately retract and the rift between them had lingered until the day of Stoick's death.

But above everything, Hiccup was also devoted to his wife, Astrid, and since that terrible day last March, he had done everything he could to make sure she felt valued and loved. So he made sure he did something special every single day. Maybe it was just a Post-It note with a little poem or message-or maybe flowers, breakfast in bed or something special. But today, he had ordered a special gift, a bracelet from Berserker Jewellers and he had been texted that it was finally ready. So he had made a note to collect it today and then, because he had gotten wrapped up in the preparations for the Grimborn Trial next week, he had realised he only had fifteen minutes to reach the jewellers before they closed. Desperation to hand over the gift and see some life, some joy flicker in those desolate sea-blue eyes had driven him to take the short-cut that now seemed like the worst idea ever.

There was another echo behind him, the sound of steps closing and as he accelerated, he heard the person break into a run. He was still some yards from the main shopping area, the dumpster blocking any view of him from the main street when the pursuer hit him. He slammed to the ground, his briefcase skittering across the alley as the big man punched him. Hiccup was lean and wiry, his lanky shape not that of a fighter, though his enormous father had attempted to teach him some self defence moves when he was younger. But as the man hauled him up, Hiccup struck out, ignoring every piece of advice he gave his clients.

 _Don't resist, Hand over your money and valuables. They can be replaced-but you can't._

Yet it was instinct as the man backhanded him and he slammed against the opposite wall. He slid down, stunned and in that moment, he glimpsed his attacker for the first time. The man was huge and powerful, his short red hair spiky and his reddened, scarred cheeks covered with tattoos in the shape of eyes. His leather vest was scattered with red-metal studs and he wore steel knuckledusters. Snarling in rage, the man slammed his hobnailed boot down onto Hiccup's left ankle and the attorney screamed in pain before the attacker hauled him up and tightened his hand around his neck. Gouging at his attacker's eyes, Hiccup felt the grip loosen and he punched the man in the face again but a couple of shots back to the gut-which felt like they were with an iron bar-slammed the air from him and as the grip around his throat tightened, he choked, eyes watering with the pain. The light gleamed off the edge of a blade and Hiccup inhaled in fear, his emerald eyes wide with sudden horror.

"Everything you got or I take everything," the man growled, his voice rough from disuse and filled with hatred-and the young lawyer searched his pockets frantically for his wallet, phone and cards, handing them over with a hand shaking with pain and fear. The man glared at him. "Watch!" he snapped and with trembling hands, he pulled off the watch, a gift from his father and handed it over hastily.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled as the man stood back and inspected his earnings, the knife still clamped in his meaty fist. He frowned.

"Is this all?" he snapped, staring at the meagre thirty-five dollars. Hiccup nodded urgently.

"I-I don't really carry money…it's all on my cards…" he mumbled as the man peered at the watch-a Rolex but obvious and with a traceable serial number. He could exchange it for some cash at his usual fence…but that would hardly make it worth the while. And then he saw a gleam in the dim light as the sagging lawyer leaned shakily against the wall, a hand tenderly rubbing his throat. His auburn head was dipped, bangs half-shielding his bruised face as the attacker turned back to him, the knife swinging up.

"You holding out on me?" he roared, his eyes locked on the gleam of metal. "Yer don't disrespect me! Do you know who I am?" Hiccup shook his head frantically, staring up at the powerful man, his eyes gleaming with rage. "Ring. Now!" Hiccup's head snapped up and he clenched his fist.

"Nononononono…" he said quickly. "Please-it's my wedding ring. It was given to me by my wife. I can't let it go. Please-it's not worth anything to you but to me…"

"Is it worth yer life?" the attacker yelled and swung at him, the blade slicing across Hiccup's shoulder. He tried to curl away as a meaty hand closed round his wrist. "Maybe I'll just cut yer finger off so I can get it…" Desperate, Hiccup gripped his attacker's thick wrist and tried to force the knife back. He was wiry and had worked in the forge and metal shop with his adoptive Uncle from when he was a boy and he was certainly stronger than he looked-but the mugger was massive and furious, fired with the need to find funds for his habit and uncaring of what harm he did-and who he hurt in the process.

"Please…just leave it…" he begged, his eyes staring into the flat, emotionless grey eyes.

"Give me the ring and I'll let you go…" the attacker sneered and in that moment, Hiccup knew he was never going to be allowed to walk from the alley alive. He took a deep breath in.

"HELP ME!" he shouted, slamming his head forward and butting the man back. He took the opportunity to grab the man's other wrist and put all his weight into the effort to put the man back…almost blacking out with the pain when he tried to use his damaged left ankle to brace himself. He felt the alley shift and felt himself slammed back against the wall.

"Yer gonna regret that," the attacker yelled, spittle spraying his face. But Hiccup rallied, fixing Astrid's face in his mind. He wasn't just fighting for his life, he was fighting for her. She had already lost too much-they both had-and he couldn't allow her to suffer, to break by his death. He was fighting for her, to save her the pain of his loss when he had promised to always be with her. And to spend even another few minutes with her, he would fight until his very last ounce of breath.

"HELP ME!" he yelled and wrestled hard as the heavy man shoved back, being pushed against the wall. The knife hovered closer and closer to his body, the knife slowly but inexorably advancing and beginning its terminal passage into his chest. But as the blade bit into his skin and the fresh jolt of pain surged through him, he braced his arm and forced the blade back, the tip stained with his blood. The man glared.

"I'm going to cut you up," the attacker shouted as Hiccup forced his arms away from his body. The man head-butted him and Hiccup's vision smeared with stars. "And then I'm gonna cut yer finger off and send it back ter yer home…"

"HEY!"

The strange voice echoed down the alley and the attacker's head snapped up, the eyes on his cheek seemingly looking at Hiccup. His weight shifted and Hiccup felt some give for a brief second. A sudden surge of anger shot through Hiccup and in a last burst of energy, he grabbed the hand holding the knife in both of his and forced the blade back and round with a violent jerk, the edge sliding easily into the man's heart.

The pressure vanished and Hiccup collapsed forward onto his face, his shattered ankle folding under him and his vision greying. The man staggered back, the knife protruding from his chest.

"Yer never gonna get'way…" he breathed as he folded to his knees, blood bubbling over his lips. "Should've given me the tin…"

And then he slumped down, blood pooling under his body. Hiccup glanced up the alley, a shadowy shape walking towards him. Moving in and out of the shadows, his fading vision only saw a loping, easy gait as the man arrived, looking down on them. And he knew he was helpless and vulnerable and he knew that if this man was the friend of his attacker, he would be killed. And even if not, the cost he would pay for fighting for his life would be far too high and would end what remained of their dreams.

"Please…" he breathed as the man crouched down and peered at the dead mugger, his hand closing around the handle of the knife and pulling the blade out with one easy movement. The man turned his head towards Hiccup, his features blurred in the lawyer's fading vision. "Please…tell my wife…I love her…"

The man leaned towards him and blood dripped from the blade.

"Please Odin…spare me…" Hiccup murmured soundlessly. "Please let me see Astrid one last time…"

But his vision faded to black and he guessed this desperate prayer, just like every other one, was going unanswered.

oOo

Astrid Haddock sat motionless in the waiting room of Berk General Hospital. She had already spent far too much time here and more than any young woman should have but this was worse than everything that she had endured, because this was for Hiccup. _Her_ Hiccup. Her husband Hiccup-the kindest, goofiest, most generous and caring man she had ever met. Hiccup whose emerald eyes sparkled with humour when he teased her and with love when he knew she was down. Hiccup whose auburn hair-untameable at the best of times-was insanely hopeless in the morning. Hiccup who wasn't a morning person but who got up early because she needed him to come with her on her runs because she had lost every shred of confidence since March. Hiccup who was her soulmate and was the one thing she had clung to through every trial and hardship and the worst choices they had ever had to make.

A tear slid down her flawless cheek and she idly palmed it away. By anyone's standards, she was beautiful, with flawless skin, a cute nose and bright sea-blue eyes. Her long golden hair was casually braided over her left shoulder and her athletic shape was taut in her jeans and blouse, a padded navy Barbour jacket pulled tight around her body. Her engagement ring with it's sapphire and diamond cluster and her golden wedding ring gleamed on her left hand.

"Mrs Haddock?"

She was on her feet in a second, eyes desperately searching the nurse's face for any clue.

"Yes?" Her voice was breathless and she hated how close to tears she sounded…but the phone call had been her worst nightmare. Hiccup had been so steadfast, so constant amid the trials and tragedies that had tossed the young couple…and she had never imagined she could lose him.

"Come with me," the nurse urged. Her name badge read 'Nadia' and her brown hair was pulled off her broad face as her white-clad shape led the young woman through to the High Dependency Unit.

"Is he alive?" Astrid asked urgently and Nadia graced her with a genuine smile.

"Gods, yes," she reassured the young woman. "He's got a really bad concussion but his CT and MRI were both normal and didn't show any significant lesions. He has a horribly smashed left ankle and the Orthos have already pinned and plated it as the Cardiothoracics have explored and dealt with the wound in his chest. Another half-inch and the knife would have been in the left ventricle of his heart…but someone was watching over him today. He'll make a full recovery." Astrid almost collapsed and she used a hand to steady herself against the white wall of the corridor.

"Oh, thank Thor," she murmured. "Thank Odin. Thank Freja. Thank you, thank you…" The nurse paused and a hand gently grasped her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Astrid nodded automatically.

"Just relieved," she admitted. "I just need to see him…" She was led into a single room where a long, lean shape was lying in the bed, an oxygen mask over his battered features and drips in an arm. There was a cage holding the blankets off his broken ankle and a hospital gown wrapped over his pale shape. His auburn hair was a messy halo around his pale face and she rushed to his side, her hand taking his, wincing at the splits and bruising on his knuckles from his resistance. Pulling up the chair, she sat at his side, taking his limp hand in hers, gently leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss on his split knuckles. His sensitive fingers twitched and then closed around hers.

"Hey…" he murmured thickly, his eyes still closed and her head snapped up, her eyes lighting wth hope and relief.

"Hiccup-oh Thor-I was so worried…"

"Sorry, Milady…" he breathed.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked him, leaning forward and tenderly stroking the wild auburn hair off his forehead. She gently pressed her lips to his skin and his eyes fluttered.

"Well, if it was the doctor…that would be…pretty alternative," he mumbled thickly. She swatted his shoulder with a small smile and he hissed. "Been tenderised…" he protested gently.

"What happened, Babe?" she asked him, stroking his hair. His eyes finally opened and he winced, the emerald bleary.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I-I was so stupid…I took the shortcut from the back of the office towards the Main Street, round the back of Sven's…and I got mugged…" She shook her head and sighed, but continued her gentle stroking of his soft hair. Her hand gently tightened on his, her thumb running over his warm skin.

"What was so important?" she asked. "So important that you risked being killed?"

"I fought back," he mumbled and her eyes widened. She punched his shoulder and he whimpered in pain.

"You idiot…" she murmured. "You always say…"

"I know…" he replied wretchedly. "But it was instinct, Astrid. All this Vikingness…"

"He could have killed you!" she snapped. "You know how hard things are. You know what I've- _we've_ -lost. And I have no family left. I couldn't lose you, Babe-it would kill me." He looked over at her, his brow furrowing as the light hurt his eyes.

"I fought because I didn't want to leave you-and I realised that he wasn't going to let me go," he said quietly. "And he wanted my wedding ring. I-I couldn't let him have it…"

"It's only a piece of metal," she reminded him.

"But you gave it to me," he breathed. " _You_ gave it to me. So I would fight to my dying breath to keep it. I love you, Astrid. You are everything to me." He pulled her hand up to his mouth, shifting the oxygen mask and pressing his bruised lips to her soft skin,

"Hiccup…I couldn't lose you," she said, her breath hitching. "No matter what…I couldn't…" He beckoned her closer and kissed her very gently.

"Milady, I fought with everything I had to make sure I could stay with you," he whispered. "And a few bumps and bruises are worth it…"

"You almost died," she breathed, her fingers trailing along the line of his jaw, feeling his stubble.

"So did you," he reminded her. "And I felt so helpless. I could do…nothing to save you, to save…" He swallowed. "And I couldn't lose any part of you, Astrid. I had to fight." She leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his.

"My ferocious Viking," she murmured, kissing him again. The soft beeping eased as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Head hurts," he admitted as she rested back in the chair, never letting go of his hand.

"I'm here, babe," she reassured him. "Rest. I'm not leaving you."

"Always be a Hiccup 'n' Astrid," he mumbled. "Love you."

"I love you too," she whispered as he drifted off the sleep. But as she sat there, his hand clasped in hers and the soft beat of his heart beeping through the machine, the tears slid down her face.

"Don't let me lose him, Lord Odin, Lady Freja," she murmured. "If I have to choose, I will give everything else up-but let Hiccup stay."

...

1/9 published 23/10/18


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

She had spent a restless night in the chair, keeping him company. He had woken twice more and she had given him a few sips of water while the nurses gave him morphine through his drip for the pain in his chest and in his broken and repaired ankle. She had stared at the window, watching the sky slowly lighten from black to blue through pink and orange as the dawn broke and recalled all the times they had been together. She smiled as she remembered meeting the skinny auburn fishbone at High School, clumsy and stammering and secretly falling for his goofy smile and his unfailing optimism. Becoming his best friend, she had watched him as he had grown, as he had emerged like a swan from his cygnet scrawny self, becoming the tall, handsome young man he was now with a quiet confidence, a determination to succeed and an unfailing kindness and care for his friends. In Senior Year, he had taken his life in his hands and had confessed that he was in love with her and she, popular and athletic, hadn't hesitated to confess her own feelings for him. They had become a couple that day and had never looked back, going to College together and marrying on graduation. And as he took up his post as a Public Defender, she had started work as an Elementary School teacher. And they had planned their whole life together…

She was dozing when the cops arrived, a buff pair of Berk's finest with the obligatory large blonde beards, cheerful dispositions and brisk attitude. The first man cleared his throat and she opened her eyes and then gasped, her hand tightening around Hiccup's.

"Who…?" she mumbled, her voice rough with sleep as the policemen as the man smiled.

"Mrs Haddock?" he said. "My name is Officer Ack. This is Officer Hoark-Berk PD. May we speak with your husband?" Blinking and sitting more upright, Astrid yawned and gently turned to the dozing Hiccup, seeing the clock read 0914. She groaned.

"Hiccup? Babe? Are you with us?" she asked gently, stroking his forehead and his brows had furrowed before his eyes fluttered open, weary but clearer.

"Not going anywhere, Milady," he murmured and focussed, stiffening as he saw the cops. His hand tightened on hers.

"Mr Haddock-can we ask you a few questions?" Officer Hoark asked, his deep voice understanding.

"Can't it wait?" Astrid asked protectively, seeing him shaken. "He was badly hurt and…" Officer Ack gave a sympathetic smile.

"It's important that we get his statement as soon as we can," he explained. "Especially since he was the only witness to the murder…" Astrid gasped and his breathing accelerated.

"M-murder?" she gasped. "But I thought my husband was attacked and he was almost killed…"

"There was another man in the alley," Hoark revealed, flipping open his notebook. "He intervened and stabbed the man who was attacking your husband through the heart. Then he called 911 for the ambulance and waited with him until the paramedics arrived. We arrested him on the scene."

"N-no…that's not what I remember…" Hiccup mumbled, fighting his foggy recollections. He could see the attacker, visualise the tattooed eyes on his cheeks, see the knife flash…and recall his own ferocious defence…

"Tell us what you can remember," Hoark asked him kindly. "We know from the medics that you had a bad concussion so your recollections may not be clear but anything you can recall will help…"

"The man who intervened confessed to the murder," Ack added. "Man called…" He checked his own notes. "Tallyn Fury…known around the less reputable parts of town as 'Toothless'. Man has a rap sheet long as your arm and had been suspected for several murders and assaults and has done time for attempted murder. Nasty piece of work, in fact. He claimed he was following your attacker-a man wanted for several murders and known as 'Red Death'-because he had a personal grudge…and stepped in when he saw him assaulting you. He said he wrested the knife from him and stabbed him through the heart."

Hiccup stared at him, his mind whirling. He knew that he had managed to turn the knife on his attacker…though the stranger, this 'Tallyn Fury' had distracted him at the crucial moment. And though he had killed the man attacking him in self defence, he had been the one to strike the lethal blow, not this stranger.

But why would a stranger take the blame for a murder when there wasn't one? At worst, it had been manslaughter on the grounds of self-defence…and Hiccup knew there wasn't a jury in the land, let alone in proud Viking Berk, that would convict him for fighting back and trying to save his own life. What was his game-especially when he knew he wouldn't get bail because of his rap sheet…?

But even self-defence would ruin Hiccup's dreams. He blinked.

"I was attacked while I was cutting through the alley to get to Berserk Jewellers," he said honestly. "I realised that I was being followed just as he jumped me. He wanted my things and I fought back…" Ack tutted and shook his head.

"You know we advise civilians to just hand over your valuables," he reminded the patient.

"And you know this is Berk where almost no one does that?" Astrid pointed out. Both officers shrugged.

"Why there are so many more injuries and murders than there should be," Hoark sighed.

"Though many of them were probably related to Red Death," Ack added. "His death is almost certainly a civic service…"

"Except it was murder," Hoark sighed. "Do you remember anything else, Mr Haddock?"

Hiccup paused…and then shook his head.

"He hit me, tried to strangle me and broke my leg," he admitted, cringing inwardly at how pathetic it sounded. Odin Almighty-he was supposed to be a man, not a wimp! But he had failed in even managing to walk safely to the shops. No wonder he couldn't protect his wife! "It-it's all blurred…" The officers sighed and flipped their notebooks closed.

"It was worth the effort," Ack said heavily. "It will still be an open and shut case. He's confessed and the trial will be scheduled quickly to get it off the books." The officers turned towards the door.

"We will need you to testify, sir-and we'll keep you updated," Hoark said. "We wish you a speedy recovery-and best wishes to you both." They saluted and let themselves out as Astrid stared after them…then turned back to Hiccup. He was looking pale, his eyes dark with worry. She was on her feet in a moment, wrapping her arms gently around his neck and offering him a careful hug.

"It's okay, babe-it's over," she reassured him, feeling his arms wind around her and hug her back. "You're safe." He closed his eyes as memory flooded back and he realised how badly he had failed her…and what it may cost.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

oOo

Hiccup had been discharged after four days with crutches to help him get around…though Astrid had insisted on taking him down to the car in a wheelchair. He had thanked the nurses and doctors genuinely and had left cards and chocolates for the staff who had looked after him. He was given his painkiller meds, advised to avoid alcohol for a month because of his concussion and handed appointments for Fracture Clinic, Neurology, Cardiothoracics and Physical Therapy before they left and with an unexpectedly full diary, he headed home.

Astrid was stern, her face scrunched in the concentrating expression he knew and loved. She was clearly upset and worried but she was masking it with her usual brisk exterior. She was tough and brave-her family motto was 'Fearless', after all-but their recent setbacks had knocked her confidence…because they had never expected their desire to have a family to hit such catastrophic rocks.

Astrid had conceived after six months of trying and had miscarried. And again. And again. Investigations had followed-hormone levels, scans and some more invasive tests. She had been deemed to have 'idiopathic' recurrent miscarriage and was told it may just be bad luck since losing a pregnancy early was relatively common. But the fourth pregnancy was much worse-for she had bled throughout, passing the twelve week mark for the first time. But as she got further on, the bleeding had gotten worse and she had required three transfusions by fifteen weeks. And then, in March, at sixteen weeks, she had haemorrhaged.

Hiccup stared at her, seeing her sea-blue eyes focussed on the hallway ahead. He could still recall those eyes, filled with fear as she had stumbled into the bedroom. There was so much blood. And he recalled the barely-concealed panic of the doctors and nurses as they had struggled to transfuse her and realised that the bleeding wasn't settling. She was going to bleed to death unless something was done. And there was only one option. So they had talked in frantic, desperate whispers, his legal calm not concealing his panic about his beloved Astrid and terrified that he would lose her…especially as she had not wanted to endanger their child. But the words of the doctors-that they couldn't stop the bleeding and the baby was two months shy of viability still, that she would be dead long before the child would ever be able to be born and survive-had shattered her heart and he had held her hand as he had signed the papers-she was barely conscious and unable to give consent-and they had ended the pregnancy to try to save her. But it hadn't been that simple and she had continued to bleed, causing the doctors to try heroic measures and informing the devastated Hiccup that they may need to perform a hysterectomy to save her. And end any chance of having a child. But he loved Astrid, not some hoped-for but mythical child and he had given permission to do whatever it took to save her life.

She had survived without the ultimate procedure but critically ill from blood loss and the battering her body had taken from the experience and Hiccup had spent day and night at her side on the ICU as her lungs recovered, her kidneys started working again and her blood clotting slowly returned to normal. And Astrid, strong and determined, had pulled through…only to have the devastating talk with the obstetrician after the immediate danger had settled. In view of her problems and the fact that she had come so close to losing her life, he had recommended that they didn't try any more. He didn't believe that she would ever carry a child.

That had broken her heart, thwarting her dreams of a family, of a strapping son and fierce daughter, of a mini-Hiccup and little Astrid. Astrid had always succeeded at whatever she did and she had always in her heart believed that she would conquer this enemy, would thwart the odds and have the family she had always desired. She became withdrawn and silent, staring at the scans of their doomed child-a boy they had named Finn after Astrid's favourite uncle-and feeling an utter failure. And though he was equally devastated, Hiccup knew that Astrid felt it more, for she had felt the child in her body and felt that she was failing him by being unable to provide him with a child to complete their family. So he had supported her, been here for her, done everything he could to make her smile…and this time, it had almost cost him his life.

He gently moved his hand and managed to rest it on hers, the gentle touch reminding her that she was not alone. Her eyes flicked down and her pink lips tilted into a small smile.

"You okay, babe?" she murmured and she nodded, craning his neck to look up at her.

"I am now I'm going home with you," he told her.

"You sap," she smiled and as he heard the affection in her voice, he smiled as well.

"Your sap," he reminded her as they reached the car and he determinedly levered himself up, sliding his body into the passenger seat. Astrid stowed the crutches on the back seat and clambered into the driver's seat. Carefully, she pulled out and drove them home, out of the main city and towards the suburbs. Hiccup had been adamant that he wanted to provide a home for his wife and family in a safe location so soon after they had graduated and married, he and Astrid had trawled the city for suitable locations. It must have been fate when they waked into the dilapidated house, the roof half-gone and everything in need of a repair-because the house was big, with four bedrooms, a large yard and double garage. In a quiet street not far from a good school and a little group of local shops, Astrid had fallen in love with the place and Hiccup had put in an offer for the fixer-upper.

He had used his family connections through his uncle Stefan and cousin Simon's (or Snotlout's) construction company to get the roof and all major building works done at trade prices but after that, Hiccup and Astrid had renovated the house themselves, learning to plaster, sanding and varnishing the wooden floors, installing the new kitchen and decorating the house from top to bottom…including the beautiful nursery that would never now be used. But it was their home and they had hoped to somehow still have a family to bring laughter and joy back to their home.

Pulling onto the drive, they had found their friends Frederick 'Fishlegs' Ingerman and his wife Heather waiting for them, both grinning and happy to see Hiccup home. Astrid's face lit at seeing Heather, who had been her best friend in school while Hiccup was relieved when Fishlegs opened the door and helped him out, handing the lawyer his crutches. Fishlegs was a tall, husky man with strangely short legs on his powerful body. His round face was topped by blonde hair in a pudding cut and round blue-green eyes that were usually kind and filled with curiosity. His large hands gently helped Hiccup's lean shape up and walked alongside him, making sure he made it safely in as Astrid followed, holding her purse and the carrier bag of his things. Limping along slowly, Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and saw her, still tense and worried and he sighed.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," Fishlegs reassured him in a low voice as they made their way to the living room. There was a fire dancing away in the fireplace, the flames warming the large room. Hiccup was exhausted, his head spinning as he reached the couch and almost collapsed. Astrid hastened to bring up a footstool and gently lifted his splinted and pinned leg onto it, then plumped a cushion behind him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice and he beckoned her close, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I am now I'm back home," he assured her. "Don't worry, Astrid-I'll be fine. And thanks…" She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him passionately back.

"I just worry about you, babe," she murmured. His hands slid around her waist and gently slid up and down.

"I always worry about you-but sorry," he told her gently. He nuzzled against her. "You go and talk to Heather-I know you've been missing her." She kissed him again.

"Love you," she murmured. "You get some rest…and I'll bring you a cup of coffee…" Reluctantly letting her go, she smiled and headed off with Heather, leaving Fishlegs to quietly sit in the armchair opposite from Hiccup.

"What happened?" his friend asked immediately. They had been friends since High School and when Hiccup had decided to go into the Public Defenders' Office, Fishlegs had immediately joined him-but he had been in court that fateful night so Hiccup had been working in their office alone.

"You know I told you about that bracelet I ordered for Astrid?" he answered. "It came in and I wanted to get it before I went home. So I took a short cut…"

"And you got attacked," Fishlegs rushed on. "Thank Thor that guy intervened and saved you…" And then he paused, seeing Hiccup stare at the floor. "Hicc? I'm sorry-I can see you don't want to talk about…"

"He didn't save me," Hiccup said in a shamed voice. "I did. I stabbed my attacker. I killed him. That man-even though he claimed he struck the blow…didn't. It was me. And he's in prison because of me."

Staring at him, his mouth hanging open, Fishlegs looked shocked and incredulous in equal measures. "You have to say something," he said.

"I know," Hiccup admitted wretchedly, his voice filled with self-loathing. "But I know that if I get charged with manslaughter in self-defence, if the adoption services learn about it, they may remove us from their list…and that will break Astrid's heart. She will lose her only chance of having a child…and it will be my fault. I had to choose to save her…at the cost of our child…and now I may cost her the only chance we have…" Fishlegs sat back and steepled his fingers in front of his chest.

"You are an attorney and you know that there is a miscarriage of justice," he reminded his friend. "You could lose your license and an innocent man could be sent to prison for life for a crime he didn't commit."

"But there are plenty that he did commit," the auburn-haired man explained. "I'm not letting an innocent man go to jail…"

"But he is innocent of this," Fishlegs said. "And you know that just because he's a bad person doesn't mean that he deserves to be framed for this…" Hiccup sighed and slumped back.

"I-I know…" he confessed wretchedly. "Gods, what a choice…but I know what I have to do, Fish. It just means…I will fail Astrid every way…" His friend gave a reassuring smile.

"She will understand," he reassured his friend. "She adores you. Gods, she'll mother you to death as you recover…" And then he winced as the expression fell from Hiccup's sad face.

"Because I can't protect her, can't help her to have the family she would give her life for," he said bitterly. "And now I have ruined it for her because I wanted to give her a gift…"

"I'll fetch it, Hicc," Fishlegs offered. "But you need to speak up." Hiccup frowned, then nodded.

"I will first…once I ask him why," he said thoughtfully. "I mean…why would he do this? His record indicates he's a career criminal, a recidivist who doesn't care for anyone else…so why did he take the blame and not say he saw me stab the man in self-defence? I would have admitted it…"

"Unless he expects you to go and confess-and then he will have a hold over you?" Fishlegs suggested. Shrugging, Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Why would he bother?" he asked. "Anyone can find out I am a Public Defender. I'm sure he's probably heard my name anyway. I don't have much money and I am going to confess anyway…so why would imagine he could have a hold over me…?"

"Because he believes that your job would be threatened and you would want to make a deal to hide what happened?" Fishlegs suggested.

"I was going to be killed," Hiccup snapped. "There is a knife-wound in my chest that was within half an inch of my heart! If I hadn't been so…determined, I wouldn't be here today and you and Heather would be trying to find a reason to persuade Astrid to go on living!" He shook his head. "No-I need to know why he's done this…and what he hoped to gain…"

"I'll get his rap sheet and all his details from the databases and bring them here…along with the bracelet…" Fishlegs volunteered.

"Thanks." The word was grudging and heavy. There was a pause.

"If you choose not to say anything…I would never give you away," Fishlegs admitted, leaning close and lowering his voice. "I mean…I can't understand how desperate it is not have a family when you dearly want one. We're so lucky with little Thor…and I know how we almost lost Astrid…and we can both see how withdrawn and sad she is whenever she thinks about it. I would never compromise your chances, my friend…" Raising his eyes, Hiccup managed a wan smile.

"No-I can do that on my own," he admitted sarcastically. "Thanks, Fish. And I know I can always trust you…and I will need to do some research…but I have to see him. I have to find out…what his game is. And if it threatens Astrid."

...

2/9 published 24/10/18


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Upstairs, Heather paused by the bathroom and saw a familiar door open a crack and instantly, she knew where her friend had gone. Slender and athletic, Heather had raven hair which she tended to braid over her left shoulder and her bright green eyes were intelligent. As a School Psychologist, she had enormous empathy for her friend and knew that Astrid was hurting…so she soundlessly walked up to the door and gently pushed it open. As she expected, the blonde was sitting in the rocking chair, set under the window for nursing the child that was never coming. As Heather watched from the door, the women clutched a black plush dragon toy to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry, baby. I wasn't good enough to protect you, wasn't strong enough to keep you safe, to keep you alive. And now...you're the only baby I'll ever have. And I almost lost Hiccup as well..." Quietly, Heather walked in, sitting beside her friend and wrapping her arm around Astrid in a one-armed hug.

"None of it was your fault," she said compassionately,

"But we had to choose..." Astrid whispered.

"Yes-but the choice he had was to try to save you or leave things to nature and watch you both die," she told the blonde. Astrid hunched her shoulders. "Ast-Hiccup thought he'd lose you both. And he had to sign the papers to give him the chance to save you-at the cost of the child you both wanted so badly. He never moved from your side as you were on the ICU and he was scared that you would hate him when you woke, that you would blame him for killing your child."

There was an awkward pause.

"I do," Astrid admitted wretchedly. "When I woke up and felt so ill, my first thought was that at least the baby was okay. And then the doctor said...they had ended the pregnancy. And I thought...that it couldn't be right because I would never have allowed it...and I knew Hiccup must have given them consent. And I feel so...mad at him for doing that. For killing our baby."

"He had no choice!" Heather replied.

"I know!" Astrid snapped, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand. "And I feel so guilty because I love him so much as well...but I just keep thinking about my baby and how Hiccup... _my_ Hiccup, the only man I have ever loved, betrayed me and let them kill my child. And he is so sweet and loving and kind so I hate myself for hating him as well..."

"Have you told him this?" Heather asked her cautiously but Astrid sniffed.

"What do you think?" she asked bitterly. "I know he feels guilty as well...and what right have I got to say anything? I can't give him a child. I'm a failure and honestly, if he divorced me and found someone else, I couldn't blame him...!"

"Astrid-one thing I am absolutely certain of is that Hiccup loves you with all his heart and almost losing you all but broke him," she said. She chewed her lip. "I-I shouldn't be telling you this but I heard him praying when you were so sick that the doctors only gave you 30% chance of survival. And he begged whoever was listening to spare you and take him."

Astrid's dulled sea-blue eyes flicked up and inspected her friend.

"And you think he believes this was the Gods telling him he should live?" she asked sharply.

"I'm saying you should talk to him," she urged the blonde. "Hiccup deserves to know how you feel…because he loves you with all his heart. I know it almost destroyed him having to make the choice to save you over your child. He will be wracked by guilt…and he must fear he has made you hate him. That you blame him." Astrid sighed and absently stroked the dragon.

"I-I can't…" she said. "How can I say I hate him when he saved my life? When he prayed for my life? When he's almost been killed himself?"

"And not telling him will tear you both apart when you need each other more than ever!" Heather told her softly. Astrid pressed her lips together and shook her head, a stubborn look on her face. It was the same obstinacy that had saved her life-but it sometimes made changing her mind very troublesome.

"I don't want to discuss my feelings with a stranger…" she reminded Heather but the raven-haired woman shook her head.

"You know I can't be your counsellor," she told her friend. "I've known you both for so long…and been through everything with you. I can't have the distance, the detachment that a good counsellor needs. Please…just consider it, Ast." Giving the plush dragon a final stroke, Astrid nodded unconvincingly and rose.

"I need to start tea…and Hiccup needs a warm drink," she said tonelessly. "I'm heading downstairs. Close the door after you, will you? I know it's silly, but I just can't bring myself to throw all these things away. Not yet, at least. Doing that would just be admitting all my dreams are over." She walked briskly out as Heather stared after her.

"You still have Hiccup," she murmured. "And sometimes, you need to be grateful for what you've got-and create a new dream."

oOo

Throughout the afternoon and into the evening until they left, Heather and Fishlegs watched the young couple closely, both for different reasons. Hiccup was tired but wary, worrying about Astrid and stubbornly saying he was fine, despite clearly being in pain from his patched up ankle while Astrid was quieter than ever and withdrawn. But the blonde was caring and solicitous, smiling without emotion and kissing Hiccup absently on the top of his head. And her husband had seen the mask as easily as her friends and knew that something was wrong.

But it was when they had gone that he looked up at his wife and saw what he had expected: the lost, sad expression that she often wore. Grimacing, he levered himself to his feet, his chest stabbing pain at the effort and he swiftly limped to her side, one crutch jammed under his arm.

"Astrid? Milady?" he asked her softly and she jumped, her eyes drifting guiltily up to meet his concerned emerald gaze. "I can tell something is upsetting you. Please…" She shook her head.

"You should be resting," she told him emotionlessly. "You need to rest and get better."

"I need to know what's upsetting my beautiful wife," he persisted and her eyes flashed with her barely concealed fury, glaring at the anxious shape of Hiccup.

"Let me enlighten you then," she snapped. "The fact that my husband was almost killed. The fact I was almost left alone. The fact I can't have children…and I almost died in the one pregnancy I held onto. The fact…the fact…"

"Astrid…" he murmured and reached for her but she shied away. He froze.

"The fact you killed him!" she snapped, unable to hold herself back. "You let them take my son from me!" He stiffened and his eyes flooded with pain.

"Yes," he said baldly. "I made the only choice I could. I chose to give my wife a chance to live…because I couldn't lose you both. And I'm sorry I was so weak that I clung onto you even though I know you wanted to keep him. But I wanted to keep my Astrid…even if it meant I sacrificed my son…because I love _you_ , not some hoped-for and longed-for child. And if I never have a child, I will count myself lucky…because I have you."

But she stared at him, still motionless from when she had cringed from his touch and he swallowed. He took a shuddering breath, realising the truth. _He didn't._

"I'm sorry," he said baldly. "I'm sorry I worried you. I am sorry I almost left you. I'm sorry I had to make an impossible choice-and make the decision that meant I saved you. I am sorry that together we can't seem to have a child. I am sorry, Astrid, because I love you above everything and the thought of losing you was the only thing that kept me fighting. I'm sorry."

Heart breaking, he turned away and limped painfully towards the living room once more, hearing her walk away and almost run up the stairs. Throat thick with misery, he lowered himself onto the couch, lifting his leg and lying back. He was exhausted and in pain-but he didn't even want his medications. All he wanted was to lie there and wish he could turn back time, change what had happened...and spare Astrid's heart. But he couldn't: no one could.

 _I deserve the pain,_ he thought, staring at the ceiling.

 _…"_ _Astrid!"_

 _"_ _Hiccup-oh Gods…what's happening? Please…I can't lose this little one… Not like the others…"_

 _"_ _It'll be okay, Astrid. Dr Femling will meet us at Berk General. I've called the ambulance…"_

 _"_ _The baby has to be fine. I-I can still feel him moving…"_

 _"_ _We have to get you to hospital, Milady. You're bleeding really heavily…"_

 _"_ _Promise me that nothing will happen to the baby, Babe. Please…we have never got so far. Some bleeding doesn't matter as long as our baby is okay…"_

 _"_ _What about you, my love?"_

 _"_ _I don't matter. Just please…protect our baby…"_

But Hiccup hadn't. Faced with the threat to his Astrid and in the definite knowledge that if he refused permission, he would lose them both, he had taken the impossible decision to allow them to give her medication to end the pregnancy. And he could still recall the pen, heavy in his hand as he signed the consent form. He could recall Astrid's little whimpers during the contractions, her eyes wild with incomprehension from blood loss and painkillers and the grave, sympathetic looks of the midwives as they removed the lifeless little bundle, wrapped in a towel and placed on the side like an irrelevance as they struggled to stop the torrential bleeding and save his wife.

And it had only been as they laboured in the operating theatres, using every technique they knew to preserve her life, that he had been given the body of his son. And carrying the almost weightless bundle, he had stared into the perfect face of his son, tiny and flawless, his eyes closed and little perfect hands crossed over his chest. They had put a little knitted hat on his bald head and had cleaned him. So tiny, so perfect...and still, cold. Hiccup had wept then, for failing his son. For making the impossible decision that had taken away his fragile life to try to save Astrid. And she had been so sick, so heavily sedated that she hadn't seen him until almost a week later. Hiccup had taken pictures, accepted the handprints and footprints and allowed his son to be stored in the freezer in the morgue so that Astrid could hold her son for the only time when she recovered enough.

Watching that moment, seeing Astrid cuddle the tiny bundle in her arms, her long blonde hair falling around her face as she stared at the features of her dead child, her tears dripping onto his still form, Hiccup felt his heart break…and knew that Astrid's heart had been broken as well. That day in March when he signed on the form, had shattered them. It had all been his fault. He had ended their son's life. And though she had found solace in his arms, spending those few precious moments as a family for the only time before their baby son Finn was sent to the Funeral Director, Hiccup had always suspected that she blamed him and hated him for his actions. And now he knew.

By now, their son should have been about two months old, a bonny lad who would have brought the joy back to Astrid's heart and who would have completed their home. And though his brain told him he had made the only choice that wouldn't have left him a widower, visiting the graves of his wife and their unborn son, his heart had no mercy and guilt wracked him. He tried to do everything to protect Astrid, to support her, to let her know he never blamed her or wanted her to feel and guilt that they had failed…but she blamed him.

 _And she was right,_ he realised. _I killed him. And she knows it. How can she ever trust me, ever forgive me again?_ He closed his eyes. _I've lost her._

Lying there, in pain and feeling utterly wretched, he finally drifted off to a fitful sleep, alone on the couch. The fire died down and the darkness enfolded him as he laced his hands behind his head. His eyes opened once, seeing the reddish glow in the grate and he closed them again. His leg was hurting badly but he didn't have the energy to move, the pain in his chest worse than anything. He really believed he had lost her.

So he stiffened and his eyes snapped open some time later as he felt a body come to rest against him. He glanced down and saw Astrid nestled against him, her arm draped over his chest, her head on his shoulder. She had fed the fire and the small flames gilded her golden hair. She twitched a warm blanket over them both as she stretched up and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry," she said and her voice sounded more like Astrid than he could remember. "I-I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did," he told her quietly. "And it's okay, Astrid-it really is. Because I blame me as well. And if you want to leave me for it, I understand. I mean, you are the only person I do or ever have loved and this will literally kill me but…all I want is for you to be happy. And it doesn't look like I can make you happy and I…" She stretched up and kissed him more urgently.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I do love you, Hiccup…I'm just angry at what happened and I know subconsciously I have blamed you because you did what you had to do to save me. And you did. Heather told me you stayed by my side at all times. And you have been amazing, babe. You're always there, always smiling and kind and understanding, no matter how down and awful I'm feeling. And I shouldn't have said that because I know you love me. I almost lost you and I know that would break me because you are all I have. And I-I know you are enough…and now I have to be there for you. And I think…I think I need this." His arm wrapped around her.

"My love…all I want is for you to be happy," he murmured as she snuggled against him, listening to his heartbeat.

"You want to go to bed?" she murmured and he sighed.

"I think I'm good here," he murmured as she smiled.

"Then I'll stay with you," she said gently. "Because I miss your arms around me and I need you, Babe. We're stronger together and sometimes, I forget that."

"There should always be a Hiccup and Astrid?" Hiccup murmured and she smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Always, my love," she confirmed, snuggling into his warm body. "And no matter what happens, I know we can face this together."

...

3/9 published 25/10/18


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Prisoner 309271-otherwise known as Tallyn 'Toothless' Fury-looked up as the door of his cell opened and the warden walked in. Tallyn was completely relaxed as the man motioned him to his feet and levered himself up his feet. He was tall and powerfully built, his skin dark and eyes a piercing green. The warder watched him closely, motioning him to the hall.

"Where are we going?" Tallyn asked, his deep voice casual. He wasn't a stranger to the interior of a jail and though he was still on remand, he wasn't concerned.

"Your lawyer's here to see you," the warder told him gruffly. A tall, buff man with a thick black beard, the man's eyes tracked the prisoner in his garish orange coveralls as they headed to the next set of gates.

"Oh?" Tallyn asked. The warder frowned.

"You don't know him?" he asked and there was a shrug from the man.

"Court-appointed, I guess..." he said nonchalantly. "I'm facing a murder rap. So I guess they thought I needed a brief." They passed through another couple of sets of security gates and finally, the man was conducted through to a visiting room where the prisoner was led in-to see the lean shape of Hiccup sitting in the other chair, his dark suit cleaned, a fresh cream shirt on and his tie askew. His bruises were fading and his leg was in plaster but he looked up in shock and recognition, recalling the shape of the man as his consciousness faded. Tallyn warily took the seat opposite him as the warder retreated and left them together. Absently, Hiccup riffled though the papers he already knew by memory.

"Tallyn Fury-my name is Hiccup Haddock," the attorney introduced himself. The prisoner's green eyes widened and he gave a small laugh.

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Really," Hiccup said tonelessly. "Traditional family. I work for the Public Defender's Office."

"Get out of here!" Tallyn laughed. "Seriously-how did you get the ID, man? I recognise you…" Hiccup flicked his eyes up and glanced at the door, half-expecting the warder to burst in and drag him out for being an imposter. The truth was that the Defender's Office was so over-stretched that when Hiccup had checked in for work and volunteered for a straightforward open-and-shut murder case because he was still recovering from the attack, no one had raised an eyebrow, simply glad that was one off the overlong list. So he had managed to be assigned to defend the man who had confessed to murdering the man who almost murdered him…and who Hiccup himself had killed in self-defence.

"I _am_ a Public Defender," he repeated and fumbled the ID from his pocket, showing the card to the prisoner and the man threw his head back and laughed.

"I sure lucked out here," he chuckled. "You actually are a lawyer…"

"Last time I looked," Hiccup commented sarcastically. The man frowned.

"Haddock?" he murmured. "As in DA Stoick Haddock, the most ferocious Public Prosecutor that Berk has ever had?"

"My father," Hiccup admitted evenly, his eyes watching the prisoner's face. It was clear to Tallyn that the man suspected his motives. But he burst out laughing again.

"That's rich…" he commented. Irritated, Hiccup shuffled through his papers and flicked his glance down the man's rap sheet.

"So you're no stranger to this place," he commented. "You've served three sentences for theft, assault and malicious wounding. Convicted once of attempted murder but cleared on appeal on a technicality."

"My favourite word in the English language," Tallyn commented smugly.

"And have been a suspect in numerous other offences not taken forward…" Hiccup continued.

"Yeah-I guess your Daddy didn't want to waste his time locking me up again," Tallyn snarked, lacing his hands behind his head. His sleeves were rolled up and Hiccup could see scales tattooed on the dark skin, making the flesh look almost like that of a dragon. His prison coverall was open at the neck revealing dark wings tattooed over his chest.

"He'd died by the time of your last conviction so I doubt he would be responsible," Hiccup pointed out. "Though, of course, you bear the final responsibility for your actions." Tallyn leaned forward.

"Do you?" he asked in a low voice as Hiccup stiffened. He looked up.

"I do," he said quietly. "But I needed to know…why did you confess to stabbing him? We both know you didn't…and if you had just called the cops, they would have assumed self-defence." The prisoner stared into the young lawyer's eyes.

"Because I needed to make sure he was dead," he said. "And finding me there with him dead…well, no one would credit I didn't do the deed." Hiccup frowned.

"Why not?" he asked as Tallyn sat back.

"You've read my rap sheet," he said obviously. "I mean, it's pretty obvious I'm a very bad man…and RD and I…well, we had a grudge that went beyond dislike…" The lawyer stared at him, eyes wide.

"Sorry?" he asked. "Could you explain a little more?" Sitting back, the prisoner's face closed and his eyes hardened.

"Red Death was a killer," he explained in a grim voice. "He terrorised the whole of downtown. He wanted something, he took it-and killed anyone in his way."

There was an awkward pause.

"Who did he kill?" Hiccup asked with understanding. Tallyn folded his arms.

"The mother of my daughter," he said gruffly. "He wanted her-and she fought back. He knifed her in the heart…just as he tried to do to you." Hiccup swallowed, images of the attack flashing before his eyes. Those frantic seconds as he fought for his life suddenly overwhelmed him and he began to breathe hard, his eyes unfocussing. Seeing his distress, Tallyn leaned forward, his hand resting with surprising sympathy on the lawyer's arm. "You okay?" he asked in a low voice. Hiccup shook his head, blinking and grimaced.

"M'fine," he said, pulling away as Tallyn sighed.

"I was following him," he said. "And looking out for his next victim-so I could help him. And maybe, get what I need in return." Suspiciously, Hiccup flicked his eyes up to meet the calculating acid green gaze of the prisoner.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"A favour," Tallyn breathed. Hiccup swallowed.

"And how much is that going to cost?" Hiccup asked baldly. "I am a lawyer. I know what happened. I cannot let you go to trial when I know you have given a false statement-and your confession is bull, first to last. I have to speak to the Prosecutor's Office and…"

"And what about Attorney-Client Privilege?" Tallyn asked him sharply. "I could complain to the Licensing Board that you breached my privilege!"

"You haven't told me anything-and I know you didn't stab Red Death because I did!" Hiccup snapped, leaning forward.

"So why didn't you come forward sooner?" Tallyn taunted him. "I mean, you knew someone had confessed. Surely you knew it was wrong?"

"I was in hospital. Concussed." Hiccup knew his tone was defensive and as he said the words, he realised why Fishlegs had suggested this was such a bad idea. Why there was a rule that you never defended in a case you were personally involved in.

"So why didn't you step forward when your brain recovered?" Tallyn was sitting smugly back now, his tone mocking.

"You have no idea…" Hiccup snapped.

"Try me," Tallyn taunted him. "Or do you want me to change my statement?" Head snapping up, Hiccup pushed himself to his feet, his jaw tight.

"No need-because I'm going to now," he said. "All I wanted was to make my wife happy, to see if we could adopt…but being charged with manslaughter, even in self-defence, will end that. But I cannot let you take the blame for my actions. I couldn't live with myself. I may salvage my career…but not my family."

"Wait!" Tallyn said firmly. "Look-I will make a statement on court…if you keep quiet until the case starts. You can be my defence attorney if it gives you any comfort…and all I ask in return for my silence…is a favour." Hiccup stared at him in defeat.

"I cannot do anything illegal," he said. "And I have to own up to my actions."

"Okay-but be aware of this," the prisoner said, looking at the lean lawyer and making his decision. "I was following Red Death to kill him when he attacked someone. I went out there to save a life-and take one. And though you fought back and saved yourself, I am willing to take the blame for an action I planned to do. Because he had to die."

"No matter what you intended, I was the one who slid the knife into his body and ended his life," Hiccup said quietly. "And I have to take the consequences…" The prisoner rose to his feet and stared into his eyes.

"Are you willing to die?" he asked bluntly. Hiccup blinked. "Red Death was a gang leader. He has followers who will be pissed that some nobody brief stabbed him to death. They may well come after you and your wife to remind everyone you don't mess with the Stoker Gang…" A chill ran through him but Hiccup managed to keep his voice steady.

"I have to do what is right," he said. "Even if it carries risks." But then Tallyn suddenly leaned close to him, his brilliant green eyes filled with purpose.

"My daughter," he said urgently. "Her name is Natasha. Natasha Anne Fury. My baby Natt. Date of birth 10/9/2010. Her mother's name was Ruth-May Kjetilson. She's been in foster care since her Mom was murdered…no fuckin' surprise because I'm not a suitable person to look after her full time. If I go down, she's lost in the system forever-with no one to check she is safe. I mean I don't have any family and my Ruth-May was all alone as well. Find her. Make sure she is safe. I got nothing…but a rich lawyer like you…well, people would listen to what you say. And you could make sure she's okay. No one is gonna listen to me. And she's just a kid."

Staring at him, Hiccup felt a shudder run through him. He wasn't sure what the man was asking but he was adamant that he didn't want Hiccup to speak up before the trial.

"I can make enquiries," he said cautiously.

"You do that," Tallyn said. "And I'll make your statement at the opening of the trial and you can say your piece then." Gathering his papers and limping painfully to the door, Hiccup paused and turned back.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked carefully. Tallyn grinned, his even white teeth gleaming in the light.

"I prayed for something as well," he said cheerfully. "And in you, I think I got it. I'll explain at our next meeting." Hiccup nodded and left as the prisoner sat back.

He had been tailing Red Death at a distance, waiting for him to attack some innocent so he would get his chance to save an innocent life and take Red Death's in recompense for his wife. But the skinny man had managed to save himself and all Tallyn could do was take the blame and save the man the hellish nightmare of having to defend himself for fighting to stay alive. And his prayers had been answered, for the man he had saved was a lawyer, a man with a steady career, a good character and a wife looking to adopt.

And for Tallyn Fury-the criminal Toothless-when all his prayers had been ignored, this final one seemed to be finally being answered.

oOo

Heading back not to the office but to the main Berk Police Station, Hiccup exploited his professional ID and limped through security on his crutches until he reached the records office. Carefully, he sought through the files and found the folder on the murder of Ruth-May Kjetilson. There was depressingly little and what he read gave him cause for concern: the woman was found stabbed in the kitchen of her small, first floor apartment in the poorest dockside part of town. The only suspect was her estranged partner-Tallyn Fury. But there was no physical evidence to link him. The window had been broken in and there was evidence of a struggle…but there was nothing they could use to ever have any prospect of a prosecution.

Turning the page over, he read Tallyn's interview and, having met the man, he could almost hear the man speaking the words, hotly denying killing Ruth-May and telling the cop interviewing him who had done the deed. The underworld would have known, of course-but Red Death was powerful and had left no evidence. And his protestations had been wild and angry, the reaction of a man furious at the wrong done to him and wanting revenge for the death of his wife.

Making copious notes, he replaced the file and then headed back to the office-before he began the long and frustrating process of finding out what had happened to Natasha. The girl had been taken into the system and placed in a foster home on the death of her mother, since her father wasn't considered suitable…but that meant the child was ripped away from her home and everyone she knew in an instant while wrestling with the devastating grief at losing her mother so brutally. And the Department Of Children's Services was a bureaucratic nightmare. Wrestling with his patience, Hiccup reminded himself he had navigated the way through these barriers before as he and Astrid had worked their way through the hurdles to achieve acceptance as suitable to adopt. Now he used all his skills as a lawyer, the names of Ruth-May Kjetilson, Natasha Fury and Tallyn Fury, their dates of birth, addresses, social security numbers…everything he could to finally find out that the girl was in foster care in neighbouring Raven Point.

Fishlegs looked up as he slumped back in his chair, his tie askew and jacket slung carelessly over the back of his seat.

"How did it go?" he asked his friend and winced as he saw Hiccup look guilty. "You didn't do it, did you?"

"He actually threatened to report me to the Licensing Board if I broke client-attorney confidentiality by telling them he wasn't guilty," Hiccup told him glumly.

"But that doesn't work when you are a witness-or the victim," Fishlegs reminded him. "Which is why you shouldn't have taken the case…this whole thing could go badly wrong…" Nodding, Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know," he admitted. "And I fully accept and appreciate he is career criminal, a man who had committed some terrible acts purely for personal gain. But…why would he accept the blame for my action, Fish? Why would he take the blame for killing a man when he knew I was the one who did it?"

"He must want something," Fish said simply, making another note on his pad. Hiccup nodded.

"He does," he sighed. "He wants me to find his daughter."

Fishlegs gaped and sat back, chewing his lip thoughtfully as he inspected his friend. "And then what?" he asked. "You locate the girl, you then get him off, he gets credit for taking the blame for you, you put in a good word for him, he gets custody." Sighing, Hiccup shook his head.

"I locate his daughter, I confess, he is charged with perjury and obstructing the course of justice, he never gets custody because he's a career criminal and a suspect in the murder of the girl's mother." _Which I don't believe he did._

"Which you don't believe he did," Fishlegs added astutely, peering at his congealed coffee. "I think you need a refill." He lumbered to his feet and wandered over to the coffee machine, his white shirt rolled up at the sleeves and his brown suit crumpled. Heather always joked that Fishlegs could crumple sheet metal but his wife and friends knew the husky man was the kindest, gentlest person they knew.

"I think I need a large dose of caffeine and probably an equal dose of sanity," Hiccup admitted, staring at the screen. The photo of Natasha was a poor one but showed a skinny girl with page-cut black hair, brilliant green eyes and caramel-coloured skin, her clothes scruffy. "Fish-that kid will never end up with her father-and is gonna end up lost in the system." Sloshing a large mug of horrible-smelling dense black coffee into Hiccup's 'Night Furies College Basketball Team' mug, Fishlegs cast a concerned look at his friend.

"I should tell you that it's not your concern-but you aren't going to listen, are you?" he commented, adding four sugars to his own cup and a large slosh of cream.

"Astrid is slipping away from me, Fish," the auburn-haired lawyer said wearily. "I love her so much but ever since we lost Finn…she's pulling away from me. She needs a child. And I can't give her one. We've been accepted for adoption…"

"You are _not_ thinking that I think you're thinking-are you?" Fishlegs said sternly. "Oh, this is a terrible idea…" Hiccup sipped the horrible coffee he had been handed and grimaced.

"For sure," he admitted. "But I need to speak to her and tell her what has happened. To explain why I am doing this. Because Astrid is my wife-but also my best friend and she deserves to know." Fishlegs sat back and inspected his friend. His instincts told him that something strange was going on and that Hiccup was being used. The only question was-for what?

...

4/9 published 26/10/18


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

He knew he'd find her here, in the quiet and manicured surroundings of Berk Cemetery, in the Garden of Remembrance. Set aside from the general area, the Garden was surrounded by beautiful trees, a variety of leaf colours and sizes and the manicured lawn was dotted with small markers for the deceased children, most adorned with flowers and toys. The sky was scudding grey overhead and the wind was chilly as he glanced across the horribly familiar space. And there, sitting back on her heels in front of the plain cream stone marker, was Astrid. Her navy blue Barbour jacket was wrapped tightly around her slender shape, her arms resting in her lap and her golden braid over her left shoulder as usual. Seeing here here, staring at the tiny grave of her unborn child, broke Hiccup's heart. But he tightened his grip on the crutches and he carefully manoeuvred over the grass until he ended up behind her.

Slowly, she looked up, her face sad and eyes shining.

"Hey," she said tonelessly. He managed a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey," he replied gently. "How are you?" She rubbed her arms.

"Cold," she admitted. He sighed.

"It's Berk-it's always cold," he reminded her lightly. She looked away.

"Oh," she said. Sighing, he lowered himself to his knees behind her, using the crutches to steady himself and then he wrapped his arms around her. Quietly, she leaned back against him and he felt her hands slide up over his arms, nuzzling into her hair.

"Any better?" he asked and she nodded wordlessly.

"He's all alone here," she whispered. "I miss him." He buried his nose in her hair then pressed a kiss onto her head. He tightened his embrace, wanting to wrap her in his love and shield her from the griefs and realities of the world.

"Me too," he whispered back as she squirmed round to face him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "It was my fault." He urgently grasped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"No," he reassured her softly. "You did everything you could to save him. You almost lost your life. I made the decision. I almost lost you both. So blame me, Milady. I lost him." She buried her face in his chest.

"We both lost little Finn," she sighed. "My only child. My beautiful son."

"Our beautiful son," he amended. "He is always going to be with us, Astrid. But I can't let you freeze. Let's go to Gobber's Cafe and warm us." She nodded but remained snuggled into his chest. "Um…you okay in there?" She nodded.

"You're nice and warm," she mumbled, her voice sounding steadier. "Sorry. I was going through my papers and found one of my old antenatal appointment slips…and it all brought it back to me. And I just had to come and see him. Sorry."

"I sometimes come here as well," he admitted. "Often after a case, when I would have loved to have talked to Dad. When I could have used his expertise and experience…if he hadn't disowned me for wanting to defend rather than prosecute. And I know in my heart he would have come round eventually…but that brain haemorrhage never gave him that chance. So I talk to my son…" His voice had thickened and Astrid looked up, because he normally had a good control of his emotions. She suspected he was very wounded by what had happened, almost as badly as she was…but for her, he put on his mask and was the strong one.

"And you couldn't talk to me?" she asked, feeling stricken and terribly guilty. He shook his head.

"How can I ask you to listen to my concerns and worries when you already have so much to deal with?" he asked. "You're still grieving for our son. How can I ask you to support me when I sometime have doubts? I…" She frowned.

"I am your wife," she reminded him. "I am your friend. I am always here for you. No matter what has happened…you don't have to be the strong one all the time, Babe." He swallowed and shook his head.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered. She kissed him.

"Come with me," she said gently. "I think we both need a hot chocolate." And she rose easily to her feet, staring down into his emerald eyes. He gave a small smile.

"Little help here?" he asked her sassily. "Not so sprightly right now…" She rolled her eyes and hauled him to his feet.

"Come along, hopalong," she said, handing him the crutches and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Let's get you warmed up." He grimaced as he began to walk and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they manoeuvred through the little graves and along the white crushed gravel path to the gateway.

"I think being with you warms me just fine," he reminded her. "And hopalong? That is so-so _mean_ to a poor invalid…" She smirked.

"Limpy?" she suggested.

"Worse," he shot back.

"Pegleg?"

"Are you serious? At least I still have the leg…"

"What do you want to be called then?" she asked him.

"Honestly? I always fancied Gregory…"

"What? That doesn't even start with an H!" she protested.

"And that's mandatory?" he checked.

"HHH. Or H3. Not allowing you to change that, Babe. I got gifts planned up to your 70th birthday along that theme."

"Oh Thor. Horace?" he teased her.

"That is an automatic divorce!" she told him firmly as they emerged and crossed the road.

"Agh! On what grounds?" he sassed back.

"Insanity!" she retorted. "I married a Hiccup. Not a Horace. Gods, that sounds like an actuarial accountant who has been drummed out of the boring club for being too tedious!"

"Horace could be a sky diver," he protested.

"Not with that leg!" she pointed out and he chuckled.

"That's the merciless Valkyrie I married," Hiccup grinned in relief. Sometimes, he had no clue what to do when Astrid was so down and he could only allow his heart to guide him. Trying to buck Astrid up wouldn't work and would either earn a punch or a withdrawal and he knew that just allowing her to sink into her depression wasn't something he could ever watch. So he wrapped her in his love and tried to shield her from any worry or stress-and tried to remind her of who she was. He had no doubt one day, she would come to terms with what she had lost and what she still had and would be able to move forward. But until then, he would treasure every flash of and moment with the Astrid he had first met.

"Still here, Babe,' she murmured as they reached the cafe-a squat building decorated like an old Viking Hall with axes and shields on the walls and the delicious smells of coffee and baking emanating from within. "Battered and bruised and sometimes struggling to remember who I am but still here. And always here for you, you muttonhead. No matter how sad I am, I am your wife and if I don't have you, I have nothing. So talk to me."

They arrived at the counter of the cosy space and Gobber Belcher-his Dad's best friend and Hiccup's Godfather-grinned a welcome. A bulky man with a bald head, big prognathic chin, long braided bond moustache and twinkling blue eyes, Gobber waved his prosthetic left hand at them as Hiccup adjusted his crutches and smiled at the older man.

"Laddie-good tae see yer," Gobber asked, his eyes worried. "I heard ye had bin in hospital but Astrid nae said ye were so hurt…"

"Bumps and bruises except a broken ankle," Hiccup lied swiftly. He knew that Astrid had been desperately worried but Gobber wasn't a man who liked hospitals. The older man had lost his hand in a machining accident and his right leg in a car accident and had endured a lot of painful treatment in hospitals following the events and doing his rehabilitation. Hiccup had no doubts that Gobber loved him and he had come in when Astrid had been so ill-but it had been plain to Hiccup, even through his own distress and pain, that the older man had been incredibly anxious and twitchy. And though he loved Gobber, he hadn't wanted the man to feel beholden to come and endure being in a place he hated. Gobber scratched his chin with his prosthetic hand.

"Yuir a terrible liar, laddie," Gobber grumbled, looking into the familiar face with the fading bruises. "Yuir the nearest thing I'll ever had fer a son and I canna bear that ye wouldnae call me when yuir ill because ye worry that I panic in those butcher's palaces…" And then he calmed himself. "But I know yuir Dad would ha' been there, no matter what words were said, because yer his son. And as he's no longer here, he would expect ole Gobber to be there in his stead." Hiccup looked into his face.

"I know," he said, resting a hand on Gobber's meaty shoulder. "I'm good…"

"Yuir not in danger o' joining the three-limbed club?" Gobber asked suspiciously and Hiccup laughed at the brogue.

"I doubt my wife would permit that," he quipped. "I've already been threatened with divorce for offering to change my name to Horace…" Gobber gaped.

"Why'd yer want tae change a perfectly good Berkian name like Hiccup?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm with you on that," Astrid piped up, smiling. Gobber ginned at her.

"I can see who has the brains in this marriage," he commented. "What'll ye have, lass?"

"Two hot chocolates and a salmon and gherkin smorrebrod…and can we have a couple of apple and cinnamon pastries as well?" she asked politely, Gobber winked.

"Best in the house on the way!" he grinned. "Dagur! A salmon and gherkin, two apple and cinnamon buns and I'll do two of the special hot chocolates!" Gobber's co-owner, Heather's older brother Dagur, popped his head round the door from the kitchen and grinned at the couple.

"Hey Hicc, hey Ast!" he called. "I thought it would be you with the sandwich. Extra salmon and dill?" The blonde nodded. Dagur was a very buff man with cropped carrot-red hair, scars on the right side of his face from his military service and a very stubbly beard, He had blue tattoos over his left eye from a bet and maori tattoos on his arms. But his green eyes twinkled as he set to his work, singing badly. Retired from the army due to PTSD, he was an excellent and inventive cook. Laughing, Hiccup paid and the couple made their way to their favourite table, a little booth with a view of the trees lining the way to the Cemetery and the little yew trees outside the cafe. Gobber winked as he limped over and served the couple with their chocolates and treats and then withdrew, seeing the serious look in Hiccup's eye and mentally making a note to invite the couple over for dinner.

Astrid sipped her chocolate, the melted marshmallows, cream, chocolate and chocolate flakes piled high on the top and sighed.

"Every time I come here, I need the gym," she murmured, "and it's completely worth it…" Biting his pastry, Hiccup sighed.

"I think I have messed up," he said as she bit into her sandwich. She chewed thoughtfully and then looked into his eyes.

"Tell me," she said quietly, munching. So, haltingly, he explained about the attack and what actually went down. She had finished her sandwich by the time he had finished and was sipping her cooling chocolate.

"So why did he confess?" she asked thoughtfully. Hiccup sat back, his pastry half-eaten.

"I don't know," he confessed. "I mean, I got the impression he wanted to spare me the fallout for killing my attacker in self-defence. He was after Red Death for himself." And he sighed. "But I can't stand by when there is a miscarriage of justice. I will have to confess. But he has asked me to wait until the start of the Trial."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"He asked me to do him a favour," her husband replied wretchedly. Her eyebrow arched. "He wanted me to find out what has happened to his child, his daughter Natasha. She's in care. Her mother was murdered." Astrid took a deep breath.

"Is he asking you to take her in?" she asked tonelessly and Hiccup shook his head.

"He thinks I have influence and can make sure she is okay," he said warily.

"Is he blackmailing you?" she asked him pointedly and he shook his head.

"He threatened to report me to the Licensing Board but I'm happy to report myself-because I should have spoken up earlier."

"Why didn't you?" she asked abruptly. "Why _didn't_ you?" He sighed.

"Because I was afraid that if I confessed that I had killed the man in self-defence, when fighting for my life, it would end our chances of adopting, our chances of ever having a family," he admitted wretchedly. "I-I couldn't disappoint you like that. I couldn't take that from you when it was my stupidity in taking that short cut, in fighting back when I should have just given him what he wanted…"

"Even though it's probably he would have killed you anyway…just as he did all of his victims before…" Astrid reminded him. He sighed.

"Astrid-you need to have a family," he said. "And I cannot take that from you through my stupidity. I…I made the decision to end it in March. I can't now…" She reached over and took his hand.

"Babe-you can't let a man go to jail for something he didn't do…for something you did…" she told him simply, her sea blue eyes wide with her determination. "You know that as well."

"But in the scheme of things, he's a criminal, a man who doesn't deny he has committed murder and done terrible things!" Hiccup argued half-heartedly.

"And you are a good man," Astrid reminded him. "The man I married is a good man. He would never allow such a miscarriage of justice. He would do everything in his power to ensure that a man was not unfairly convicted-no matter how evil that man. If you wanted to see men put away just because they were evil, you would have followed your father in protecting everyone and prosecuting. But you wanted to protect those no one else would-and I love you for it."

"But you know how hard it was to get accepted for adoption," Hiccup reminded her desperately, his fingers tightening around hers. "If I am charged with a crime…even in self-defence…we become ineligible…" She leaned forward and kissed him. There was complete confidence in her eyes and voice now.

"And I know that my brilliant husband will challenge it through the courts, pointing out that being charged with defending yourself from a lethal attack should not bar you from offering a home to a child in need," she said passionately. "That a man who fights so hard to stay alive, to be with his family despite almost overwhelming odds, should not be barred from offering a home to a child when all he did was defend himself." He lowered his eyes.

"I never believed I could take a life," he said softly. "And I never wanted to. I regret it every hour…" And she smiled gently.

"My love, my ridiculous, muttonheaded Hiccup-you should have told me," she sighed. "Because I have lost Finn shouldn't stop me being your wife. And maybe…I have forgotten that as well…" He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her skin gently.

"Milady, I should have trusted you," he sighed. "And of course, you are right. I have to be true to the person I am." She rested her hand against his cheek.

"Whatever happens, we can face it together," she reassured him. "And Babe-you saved my life. And no matter what I may sometimes say in anger, I don't blame you. Fate decided to take our son too soon and you protected me as you should. And I will protect you."

"I am so lucky to have you," he said thickly as he kissed her hand again.

"AWWW," came a familiar voice as Dagur stood a yard away. They both jumped.

"Dagur!" Hiccup gulped, resting a hand against his heart. The man grinned without shame.

"You know I adore you two lovebirds…" he said with a nod and placed a bacon and egg smorrebrod in front of the lawyer. "And you haven't had anything proper to eat. Heather told me what happened. Now eat up…brother!" Hiccup rolled his eyes but took a bite of the rye sandwich which was, as always, mouth-wateringly delicious.

"Are you still free on Sunday?" Astrid called and the cook grinned.

"I'm already planning a special cake for the party," he promised and turned away as Hiccup swallowed his mouthful of sandwich and looked quizzically at his wife.

"Party?" he asked. "Astrid?" His wife sat back and finished her pastry.

"Just to celebrate your safe return and…everything…" she admitted. "We're having a cook-out in the yard. Fish, Heather, Dagur, the twins, Snot, Eret and Gobber are all coming…"

"It'll be a few degrees above freezing!" Hiccup protested. "Or possibly even below!"

"We'll have the fire baskets and wrap up," she grinned. "It'll be fun, Babe." He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Being with you and our friends is always fun," he admitted, tucking into his sandwich. "And I'll get Fish to take over the case. I'll speak to the cops and we'll deal with whatever happens…together…"

...

5/9 published 27/10/18


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

Suddenly life was hectic and Hiccup found himself called in to help a case of a man accused of rape-a crime he had always struggled with defending because he found the concept abhorrent. But he forced himself to concentrate and be professional, visiting the man who made his skin crawl and interviewing a person who was quite clearly turned on by the fact he was heading for notoriety for the crime he admitted committing. So Hiccup forced himself to be professional and stand up beside the abhorrent man and perform his duty with his usual efficiency and calm, all the time wanting to be back in the arms of his wife.

The weekend was busy as well, for Astrid was in a frenzy of cleaning and tidying their already-spotless home and then, on Sunday, their friends had come over. Of course, Hiccup had helped with the salads and baked potatoes, because Astrid's culinary skills were average at best-the only thing about her which was. So tasty rice and peas, sweet potato with feta and chilli couscous and tomato and onion salads were ready along with corn, stuffed garlic mushrooms and buns, ready for the friends to come round and cook yak steaks, yak cops, salmon and mutton kebabs and a variety of sausages and burgers. The gas grill was warming on the patio and two fire baskets were dancing away, along with the tall black steel chimnea that Gobber had given them as a wedding gift and all were pouring out heat into the frigid afternoon. But, undeterred, their friends and come round, wrapped up warm to cook out with the couple.

Hiccup clutched one crutch and a plastic cup of what was optimistically described as 'punch' but which he guessed consisted almost entirely of rum, mead, vodka and the tiniest dash of orange juice, courtesy of his cousin Simon 'Snotlout' Jorgensen. The man was stocky and a few inches shorter than Hiccup with straight jet hair and an even, handsome face with pale blue eyes. Snotlout due to his propensity for colds as a boy and his apparent inability to use a handkerchief, the young man worked in his father's construction company and was a bit vain but would do anything for Hiccup and Astrid. Fish and Heather were there, helping Astrid with the kitchen tasks while Dagur had brought a black forest cake, a raspberry and white chocolate pavlova, a lemon meringue pie and a blueberry cheesecake, proving himself to be a one-man pastry section.

The twins greeted Hiccup enthusiastically. A boy-girl pair that Hiccup had known as the arch-pranksters from Elementary School, they were lean and lanky with long blond hair-Rachel's (or Ruffnut's) in three fat braids and Tommy's (or Tuffnut's) in dreadlocks. They both had long faces, a tendency to go wildly off-topic and had no respect for personal space-but they were determined and had flashes of brilliance that Hiccup respected. They ran Thorston and Thorston Investigations, a Private Investigation Company that Hiccup and Fishlegs frequently used. Eret Eretson, Ruffnut's boyfriend and a former bounty hunter, also worked with them, A tall, buff man with caramel eyes, jet hair and Inuit tattoos on his chin, he was a friendly but very competent man that Tuff hated and adored in turns and Ruff just adored. He was helping Dagur and Snotlout cook the meat with Gobber-armed with a huge helping of mead in the mug he had used to replace his hand prosthetic-giving them tips.

Chuckling, Hiccup smiled to himself at hearing the banter and glanced over at Astrid. Wrapped in an oversized baby blue cashmere sweater and scarf with jeans and boots, her cheeks were pink with the cold but she was bright and laughing, her face filled with joy and she looked exactly like the woman he had married.

"She's something special," Eret said, coming over and handing Hiccup a beer. He nodded.

"That she is," the young lawyer agreed. The larger man looked him up and down.

"You okay?" he checked. "Word was that you were pretty banged up." Hiccup noted absently.

"I nearly died," he murmured. "Look, I need to speak to you about something I need looking into. Can I call you tomorrow?" The other man nodded.

"You know my number-and I will make it my number one priority," he promised. Astrid drifted over to him, snuggling against him and handing him a burger.

"That looked serious," she commented and he sighed.

"Just a precaution," he said. "Don't worry. I'm planning to see the police tomorrow-after I speak to Fury and let him know I can't allow him to take the fall for me." She stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed his scruffy cheek.

"There's the man I love," she smiled. "Proud of you, babe." He wrapped his arm around her.

"Now let's enjoy today," he advised her and fed her a bit of his burger before he took a bite himself. They both grimaced. "There seems to be lemon curd on this burger," Hiccup said carefully, swallowing very reluctantly because there was nowhere to spit the burger out. Astrid looked across the patio.

"TUFFNUT!" she yelled

"Aagh!" the male twin yelped and ran for it, with Astrid in hot pursuit, waving the item. Hiccup groaned and glanced at Fishlegs. He was pretty certain his wife wouldn't murder Tuffnut but he would be force-fed the hideous burger. Tuff's propensity for disgusting food was something the gang all knew about-few of them had forgotten the salted fish he had fed them all in Senior Year-and things usually ended in Astrid chasing Tuff and often Ruff as well. And then the young lawyer smiled. No matter what happened, what life dealt them both, they still had good friends who would be there for them.

 _The family we choose for ourselves_ , he mused, recalling the old proverb. _If only we could have the family we choose to try for as well._

But Monday found him back at the prison on the outskirts of the town, going through the security and showing his Pass and ID as a Public Defender before checking in at the office. But when he arrived there, he was in for a shock.

"I have come to see prisoner 309271 Tallyn Fury. Defence Counsel," he said professionally as he limped to the duty warder. The man looked at him calculatingly and then shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sir," the warder said, his bulky shape shifting uncomfortably. Typical of Berk, the man was solid specimen with a huge bushy brown beard and pale blue eyes. Hiccup stiffened and stared hard at the man.

"Why not?' he asked warily. "I am his Defence Counsel and I have every right to see him whenever I need to in order to offer him a good defence as set out in Berk Penal Code Section…"

"I understand that, sir, but it is impossible to see Prisoner 309271. He died yesterday."

There was a pause and Hiccup stared at him.

"What?" he managed. "How-how? And why wasn't I informed?"

"You're being informed now," the warder said disinterestedly, checking his ledger.

"But I'm his lawyer! How did he die?" Hiccup demanded, very disturbed and angry.

"He was sick," the warder said. "Ah. He had you as his next of kin-and in the event of his death, he instructed that all his possessions were to be given to you." Hiccup stared at him, lost for words. The warder vanished back from the counter and then returned holding a cardboard box. "His possessions-including the contents of his cell. His body is in the morgue until you can arrange a funeral for him."

"But he…he never said anything…" Hiccup mouthed as the warder shrugged.

"Anything else I can help you with?" he asked unsympathetically over his thick beard. Staring at the box, Hiccup shook his head and turned away.

"No, thank you for your help," he said automatically as he limped back towards security to begin the long process of checking out of the prison.

Back at his desk, he stared at the plain brown cardboard box as if it was a ticking bomb and sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers. His mind was in turmoil. Though Hiccup had saved his own life by ending Red Death, he had collapsed from his injuries and he was pretty sure he would have died in the alley before being found-if Tallyn Fury hadn't found him. No matter what the man had said, Tallyn had saved his life-and now he was gone.

Fishlegs walked into the office in his best-and rather hairy-green court suit. Heather had found him a flattering brown and green tie to wear over his cream shirt and the husky man looked about as neat as he could manage. He grinned at the pensive Hiccup.

"Something for Astrid?" he asked cheerily, collecting his notes from his desk. Wordlessly, he shook his head.

"He died," he said quietly. Fishlegs looked confused. "Tallyn Fury-the man from the alley. My client."

"Ah," he said and then he walked over. "Maybe it's for the best," he said. "It ends the trial and…" Hiccup shook his head.

"I owe it to him to make sure his name is cleared," he said stubbornly as Fishlegs gaped at him.

"But no one needs to know now!" Fishlegs said urgently in a low voice. "There will be no miscarriage of justice. No one gets hurt. None of the friends of that murderer will ever need to know who really killed him! And it need never impact on yours and Astrid's chance at adopting…"

"I will know," Hiccup said, finally lifting his eyes from where they had been locked on the box. "And as Astrid pointed out, I stand for those who need defending. And he does. He saved my life, Fish."

"But you…"

"He got me help and stayed with me until the ambulance arrived," he explained. "The warder said he was sick. That he died. I don't understand why he didn't tell me…" The husky man sighed as his phone beeped.

"I need to go to court," he sighed. "The Iggy Case. I'll be back in a few hours. Will you be alright?" Hiccup managed a wan smile.

"I'm sure I can manage not to be killed by a simple cardboard box, Fish," he sassed. "I may get a paper cut but I'll try not to bleed to death and…" Fishlegs chuckled.

"Oh Thor, maybe I should call my wife to babysit…" he teased and then scuttled from the room as Hiccup threw a pencil half-heartedly at him. The smile fell from Hiccup's face as he vanished and he heard the door slam as Fish left for Court. He paused, then reached out and took the lid off the box. With a brief hesitation, he peered inside.

There wasn't much in there but Hiccup carefully removed each item, one at a time, placing each in turn on his cleared desk. A slightly beat-up black leather jacket that was carefully folded. A black 'Berk Vikings' T-shirt with dried blood on the front…which Hiccup realised, with a shudder, was almost certainly his blood. A pair of faded black jeans, black boots and balled black socks. A folded flick knife. A chewed black biro. A newspaper reporting the attack, folded to display Hiccup's picture. A wallet containing three hundred and one dollars, a loyalty card for the 'Viking Pizza' store on Boulder Street and pictures of Natasha and a slightly older woman with similar features and bright hazel eyes who Hiccup realised was the murdered Ruth-May. A tiny metal Night Fury toy. A bunch of keys. A single locker key. And a large fat A4 brown envelope addressed to _Hiccup Haddock, Lawyer._

Sitting back, Hiccup opened the envelope and drew out the papers. There was a notarised statement, a Will with an envelope clipped to it, his bank account statements and a letter. Glancing at the other papers, he opened the letter and unfolded a plain A4 sheet covered with slightly scratchy writing.

 _Hiccup Haddock,_

 _I really cannot believe how that turned out. The Chief Prosecutor's son-my brief. How the Gods play with us, eh?_

 _If you are reading this, I am dead. And to be honest, I'm expecting that pretty soon. I may not have looked it when we met but I am a very sick man. Two months ago, I was diagnosed with something called Acute Erythroblastic Leukaemia. It's a blood cancer and a very nasty one. I don't have insurance and I can't afford treatment. And treatment doesn't stand a great chance of curing me anyway. The hospital docs know and they've been monitoring me-and my numbers have really crashed the last week. I was just glad I lasted to meet you in person._

 _And actually you didn't disappoint. You're a decent person. An honest person. And clearly someone who is dedicated to his job-and to his family._

 _Of course, I did some research on you once I found out who I had saved. And I know you will want to set the record straight. You don't have to, of course-because I am happy to take the credit for killing Red Death. He did kill my Ruth-May and condemned my daughter Natasha to the system. And I do love Natt though I didn't live with Ruthie and her but I supported them and looked in as much as I could. And that was why I didn't try to get Natt from foster-care…because I would die before they ever made the decision and the hope would have killed her. But you can. You have a home and room. You have a wife and for whatever reason, the Gods have denied you a family. I am offering you mine._

 _Natt is a good girl-she's bright. Gods, she's smart-understands stuff I never could. She reads all the time, draws, runs, plays basketball, gets high grades. She doesn't deserve to be stuck in the system. And she's eight, so she's unlikely to get adopted because she's too old. She was there when her Mom was killed-and I spoke to her before the cops came. It's how I know what happened. But they wouldn't believe her because they thought she was protecting me. She was crying when they took her away-have you any idea what that does to a man, to see his only child taken away, begging him to save her-and being able to do nothing? And I knew I can't save her-but you can._

 _So that is what I ask in return for what I did. Save her. Make sure she is in a good home, safe and happy. I would love it to be your home but I guess your wife will have the final say. Just…do your best._

 _If you decide to confess, I have the statement enclosed which I got notarised before I saw you. If you had never come, you will still have been given the statement to help you, though I would have been disappointed. But you didn't disappoint and that gives me some hope. As the only witness and with your injuries and the fact you were attacked, I would hope they wouldn't even charge you as it was self-defence. And that shouldn't stop you getting the family you deserve._

 _I would ask you to think about stepping forward. As I mentioned, Red Death was an evil man-but he did have allies. And they may be pretty pissed that you killed him. They could come after you. I wasn't bothered that they knew because I can take care of myself-and I knew I was dying anyway. So consider what you say in public and whether you decide to publicise that you did the deed._

 _I have done terrible things-lied, stolen, terrorised, maimed, killed. I got the nickname 'Toothless' in the underworld because I used to knock the teeth out of people who crossed me, leaving them bloody and forever damaged. I have used my strength for my own gain-and to provide for my family. But when I lost all of them, I promised myself I would save someone from Red and kill the bastard-because a life sentence for murder for me no longer matters and at least I could rest knowing he wouldn't hurt anyone else. But you killed him for me, saving your own life and I was able to save you by getting you the help you needed in time rather than having to take one more life with my own hands._

 _Maybe the Gods do have a sense of mercy after all._

 _I have to pray and trust you will do the right thing, Hiccup Haddock. And I pray that means saving my Natt._

 _Tallyn 'Toothless' Fury_

Hiccup blinked as he read the words, hearing the man speaking them in his mind. It wasn't what he had expected and it shocked him that the man had been so calm and cool, knowing he probably only had days to live. He had made his peace and had trusted in the man he had saved-a man he had never previously met.

He lifted the other papers-the statement that he would use when he went and made his statement about the death of Red Death. The Will he found that had him named as executor that had clearly been updated in the aftermath of the attack. A letter clipped to the Will to his daughter. The little Night Fury weighed heavy in his hand and that made his throat thicken-for he recalled the plush Night Fury toy that Astrid had bought for their never-to-be son. He could still see her eyes shine with excitement as she hugged the soft object, could still picture her blinding smile as she placed it in the cot that would never be used. And he knew she sat now in the empty Nursery, still hugging the toy and sharing the pain with the cute depiction of the 'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself'.

And then his eyes widened as he reread the words. Natt Fury. _Night_ Fury-if you used the old word word for Night.

 _How the Gods play with us, eh?_

It was coincidence, that Hiccup had played for the 'Night Furies' basketball team in College, that the first thing his wife had born for their longed-for baby was a plush Night Fury, that the man who had saved Hiccup had a daughter called Natt Fury- _Night_ Fury-and that the man had a small metal Night Fury in his possession. It had to be coincidence. It couldn't be that there was some higher plan, some clue from the Gods that this was something he was meant to do. That he should use his access and training to repay his debt to the man and find the girl. That he should rescue Natt Fury and bring her to safety. That he should protect her as her father no longer could.

His hand tightened around the small metal toy, his resolve crystallising. He would have to tell Astrid, to discuss things with her and ask whether she would even consider what he was imagining. And if she would ever agree to his plan. But he knew now in his heart what he should do.

Resting the little Night Fury by his pad, he began to write a list of things he needed doing and then he lifted his phone, thumbing the familiar number.

" _Thorston and Thorston Investigations-you lost it, we find it, Tommy Thorston speaking_."

"Tuff-it's Hiccup."

" _Hey, H. What do you want us to do?_ "

Hiccup managed a thin smile.

"Can you put us on speaker, Tuff? I have a few things I need you to look into and I'm definitely going to need Ruff and Eret to help as well. Okay…so here's the situation…"

...

6/9 published 28/10/2018


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN:**

It was with extreme trepidation that Hiccup went to the Prosecutor's Office, the click of his crutches loud as he made his way through the fine red marble lobby to the desk. Ahead, a twice life-size portrait of his father scowled down on him, the powerful shape of Stoick Haddock looking every bit as stern as he had in real life when he was chastising his son for another stupid escapade. The cold grey-green eyes were focussed on the young lawyer, looking over the big nose and the huge full flaming red beard, lightly streaked with grey. Dipping his head with a jab of grief, he made it to the desk.

"Hiccup Haddock-I need to speak to Prosecutor Mala Queen about my case," he said to the clerk at the desk and she smiled.

"Good to see you up and about, Hiccup," she said. "We were all very worried when we heard you had been attacked. How are things? He smiled.

"Improving, thanks Phlegma," he said honestly. "Glad to still be here." She smiled.

"Go on up," Phlegma said, her broad face cheerful. "I'll let her know you're on the way." She paused. "Elevator is to the left." He eyeballed the long sweeping magnificent stair and nodded gratefully.

"Thanks," he sighed and made his way to the elevator. Heading up to the second floor-as he had countless times as Defender and far fewer to visit his father…especially on that terrible day when Stoick Haddock had dropped dead at his desk after a choleric outburst, when a brain haemorrhage had felled the finest legal mind in Berk…Hiccup felt his pulse accelerate. Mala Queen-who had been Stoick's Deputy for three years before his death, a post the great man had always hoped his son would assume-was an impressive woman with a precise mind, a cool intelligence and an ability not to let emotion get in the way of the facts. A crime that Hiccup had allowed himself to commit.

The lift stopped with a slight jolt and the doors slid open, allowing Hiccup to exit and limp slowly down the hall-to see Mala waiting at the door. She was smiling and Hiccup felt worse. She was a tall, elegant woman with strawberry blonde hair in a page cut, a pointed chin and clear green eyes. She always dressed in black-currently in a knee length shift dress and jacket.

"How are you?" she asked warmly and Hiccup smiled.

"Getting there," he admitted.

"I've asked Phlegma for coffee, if that's okay?" she said, moving to her seat and closing the door. He nodded gratefully and manoeuvred into the chair, placing his bag by his side and resting his crutches securely.

"Perfect," he said and then he sighed. "But I need to talk to you about the case." Mala frowned.

"I was under the impression that the case was closed since your client, the man accused of killing your attacker, was now deceased," she said in a reasonable voice but Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"I have to discuss the attack with you," he said quietly as Phlegma brought in a tray with two white china cups of coffee. Winking at Hiccup, she served him freshly brewed coffee and then quietly left as he sipped his drink and sighed. "I remember what happened, Mala."

Her eyes inspected him closely and she nodded, sipping her coffee.

"Tell me," she said.

She listened quietly as he told her what he recalled of the attack, of how he turned the knife on the attacker and how Tallyn Fury took the blame and claimed he had killed the man. How Hiccup had been puzzled and briefly doubted his own recollections. How he had seen the man and discussed it with him-and been persuaded to hold his peace until the trial.

And then he handed over the letter and Mala's eyes keenly scanned the words, her fine brows rising as she read the most personal portions and the man's admission. When he handed over the statement, she read it carefully, setting her coffee aside and thoroughly checking every line. And then she sat back.

"Why didn't you come forward sooner?" she asked him coolly and he sighed, running his hand through his tousled auburn hair, the already messy style even wilder after he had finished.

"This was where I wished I had Dad to talk to," he admitted. "I was torn. I wouldn't allow him to stand Trial…" He paused and handed over his opening statement for the Court-which was the confession he had just given her. "But I needed to talk with Astrid first. Being charged with manslaughter-even in self-defence-would prevent us ever being able to adopt."

Eyebrows rising, Mala leaned forward. "I wouldn't have charged you with this evidence," she reminded him.

"Except there was no statement and a criminal determined to claim the kill for himself," Hiccup reminded her. "So I went to the Prison this morning to tell Tallyn Fury that I was going to confess anyway. That he didn't deserve to stand trial for something I did. But he had already died. He spent his last days locked in a cell and died alone…and it was my fault…"

His voice broke and he closed his eyes, pressing his hand across them.

"It was clear it was what he wanted, Hiccup," Mala pointed out, her voice heavy. "His child was taken, his wife dead and he had nothing left. At least in the prison, he was granted some medical care." She shook her head. "There is nothing he did without a reason. But a dying man has nothing to lose-and maybe he has offered you a lifeline." She laced her fingers. "You know-I probably wouldn't press charges because you ended up killing him in self-defence. You were badly wounded and fighting for your life against a man who ambushed you and attacked you with a knife. But I may have to press charges against you for attempting to pervert the course of justice."

Hiccup bowed his head.

"I understand," he said, "and to be honest, I was kind of expecting it." The unspoken addendum-that it would end Astrid's hopes-hung between them. Mala sighed.

"You know that your father was immensely proud of you, Hiccup?" she asked and he looked up, his expression ashamed.

"He was really good at concealing it then," he managed and she smiled then, a small, fond smile of her departed friend and mentor.

"You know, there were a number of times when we discussed cases that you had defended-cases we thought were watertight…and yet, you managed to find the tiniest of cracks in the case, to locate something we had overlooked and you got them off. And he was always proudest of you then. I can still hear him, booming 'That's my boy!' at the top of his voice…"

"Yeah, well…he never really had anything other than a 'loud' setting…" Hiccup commented. Mala chuckled.

"And he knew you were astonishingly sarcastic-just like the boy he raised," she told him. "You know-there were only three people in that alley. Your attacker is dead and the man who claimed to have stabbed him has died of natural causes before he could come to Trial. You never had to speak up. The secret could have died with you…but you chose to come forward and tell the truth. That is very brave, Hiccup. It is what your father would have expected you to do."

"I know," he said. "And I'm sorry. I know I should have come forward as soon as I remembered…but I was afraid. Afraid to let down my wife…but she had already talked sense into me. And I am prepared to accept whatever happens to me."

"Even if it costs your license?" she asked and he nodded.

"I knew what I was doing," he said quietly. "And I take responsibility for my own actions."

"As do I," Mala said. "If I find out you have ever concealed something pertinent to the case which is personally known to you independent of attorney-client privilege, I will pursue you to the full extent of the law. Is that clear?"

He looked up then, emerald eyes filled with hope.

"Yes?"

"I am not going to charge you with anything, Hiccup-because I can appreciate you were traumatised by a near-death experience. I have read your file and seen the extent of your injuries. You were half an inch from death! And you fought back for your life. After all that, to imagine you would lose that only chance you have of a family would cause anyone to make bad choices, to be afraid you would lose more for the simple act of trying to survive." Mala's face was stern but Hiccup closed his eyes, hearing his father's wisdom in the words. He nodded.

"Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you!" And then he opened his eyes to see her nod.

"You are a good man, a decent man and an excellent defender," she reminded him. "Don't let your eagerness to help your client get the better of you." Hiccup nodded and swallowed.

"No, it won't," he promised. "But I have asked my associates to look into the murder of Ruth-May Kjetilson, Tallyn Fury's wife."

"Why?" Mala asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"I owe it to the man who saved my life. My friends may get answers when the cops will just meet a wall of silence. And the fact that Red Death is now dead may encourage people to speak up…"

"And the girl?" she asked.

"Natasha knows her father didn't kill her mother-but it will help her to know his name was cleared of that, at least," he admitted. "And I need to talk with Astrid. About her." Mala nodded.

"If you need my help, just ask," she said and he smiled.

"You've done more than enough," he said gratefully and rose to his feet.

"And if you ever consider coming over to the Prosecutor's Office, there's always a desk here for a Haddock!" she said. He chuckled.

"I'll take it under advisement."

oOo

Astrid was shocked when Hiccup arrived home early, his face thoughtful as he walked into the Hall and rested his bag on the dresser. She was instantly on alert, walking up to look into his face, the fading bruises dirty purple-green under her gentle fingers.

"Babe?" she asked worriedly. "What's happened?" He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her warm, _alive_ shape and hugging her fiercely. He buried his face in her shoulder and his breathing was ragged for a long moment. Finally, he pulled back and sighed.

"Well, I still have a job," he managed weakly and she frowned.

"Was that ever an issue?" she asked and he nodded.

"I could have been reported to the Licensing Board and lost my License," he told her simply. "I talked to Mala Queen. I told her what happened. Tallyn had written a statement that supported my confession. She deemed that it was self-defence and that a Trial was in no one's interest. She closed the case."

"So he's free," she sighed but he shook his head.

"He's dead," he sighed and she looked up sharply. "He was ill-he never told me. He died yesterday." He pulled out the letter and leaned on her as they limped to the main living room, sitting together on the couch as Astrid read the words. She looked up.

"Oh my Gods," she murmured.

"I've got the twins and Eret looking into the wife's death but I believe him," Hiccup said in a low voice. "I mean, he really had nothing left to lose. He knew he was dying. And I have to find the girl." Her hand tightened around his.

"No- _we_ have to find her," she said determinedly. "That poor child saw her mother die and now her father-who she believes was wrongly accused-has now died in prison. She's all alone in the world, isn't she?"

"We have to check with the Family Services Department, Milady, but I believe so," he admitted. She looked up into his eyes.

"I'll help," she offered, her tone firm. "That poor girl…"

He wanted to ask her to calm down but seeing Astrid so fired with purpose, so determined to speed to the defence of the orphaned Natasha warmed Hiccup's heart. And it mirrored his own feelings, to protect her. And though he had never met the child, though he had no idea what aid she would need, he wanted to look after her. And somehow, Astrid felt the same. She kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, Hiccup," she reassured him. "I'm not getting ahead of myself. But we need to find her and you need to tell her what her father told you."

oOo

Family Services were even more difficult when he contacted them again. They had been informed that Natasha's father had died, leaving her an orphan in their care, not a temporary fostering and the man felt like banging his head against the desk in frustration. He explained that he was acting for the girl's father, that he was executor of his will and that he needed to speak to the child-but all that happened was he was met by denials. Natasha Fury was buried deep in the system and someone seemed Helheim-bent on severing her completely from her old life.

"At least tell me of she is in a good foster home and is happy," Hiccup pleaded.

"I am afraid she is not your concern and I cannot reveal any data to a third party," the woman said and hung up on him.

"AAAAAGH!" he yelled in frustration as he slammed the receiver down.

"Bad?" Astrid asked, peering over the folder she was reading through. Having his wife in his office was strange-though extremely welcome. Astrid was very quick, stubborn and suspicious-perfect for helping Hiccup in his search. She was used to reading reports about children so she had volunteered to help in the search for Natasha Fury.

"It's like hitting my head against a brick wall reinforced with concrete and huge lumps of granite," Hiccup grumbled. Astrid frowned.

"She must be school somewhere in Berk, right?" she mused. "I mean, Tallyn Fury told you his daughter was bright, worked hard at school and had good grades…" She frowned. "Can I borrow your phone?" He nodded as she lifted the receiver and phoned the Schools Department. "Hello-this is Astrid Haddock of Child Welfare. I have received a report that a student named Natasha Anne Fury is being denied a place in school. Yes, I'll hold…" She looked over at Hiccup and smirked and he sat back, grinning despite his frustrations at seeing his wife so determined. And because he would never have considered that ruse.

"Yes? She's a pupil at Raven Forest Elementary? Full attendance? Well, what registered address have you got recorded for her? Mmm? Yes…14, North Strike Avenue, Raven Point Heights…yes, that tallies with our records. Thank you-it must have been a clerical error. Thank you-you've been very helpful." Looking in admiration at his wife as she perched in the edge of his desk, a smug smile lifting her pink lips, Hiccup felt his heart swell with love and pride in her.

"You know, I would never have thought of that…even though it was a complete lie…and probably breaks a few laws as well…" he commented as she twirled her pen.

"Found her, though," she reminded him. "Now shall we go and see her?"

"What-now?" he gaped.

"Well, I'm here and I can drive you, since you're down a limb…" she told him sassily.

"Hey-the leg is fine, just a little broken!" he protested and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "But it feels better for being with you. And I would be delighted to take advantage of Astrid Taxis…"

"Deadly Nadder Taxis, if you don't mind," she sassed back.

"Oh Thor, I'm doomed," he groaned and kissed her. "But then I need to make sure that I know how to tell a little girl that her father, her only relative, is dead." She stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Be the amazing, kind, decent man I love," she advised him. "You've lost your Dad. You know how she will feel." He nodded and stared at the little metal Night Fury.

"But that doesn't make it any better," he sighed. "Nothing can ever make up for breaking someone's heart."

...

7/9 published 29/10/18


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT:**

Raven Point Heights was a dismal place, a small neighbouring town that had been largely swallowed up by Berk stuck out on a promontory above the Yakdown Plains. The entire place was crammed with social housing units, narrow streets and trash cans. Astrid pulled up by a series of three storey blocks marked on a potholed street marked 'Strike Avenue'. Hiccup looked up in concern and then unfastened his seat belt.

"Well, it could be worse," he commented as he opened the door. Astrid pulled the scarf tight around her neck and clambered out as well, peering at the trash on the streets and the burnt-out car a hundred yards up the road.

"How?" she asked as she handed Hiccup his crutches then locked the car as they got out. He smiled.

"There could actually be a riot going on," he told her as they headed to the nearest block. As they arrived at the door, they realised the block held apartments 29-42. Glancing along, they realised they needed to go two blocks to the left and made their slow way up the uneven path until they reached BLOCK 1 Apartments 1-14. Taking a breath. Hiccup pressed on the buzzer to Apartment 14.

There was a long pause before a rough voice growled "Wotcher want?"

"We're from the Children's Services Department," Astrid said clearly. "We're here to see Natasha Fury."

"Yer ain't supposed ter come without warning," the male voice growled.

"Should I report you're refusing to grant us access?" Astrid asked him pointedly, her voice hard. She had done numerous Child Protection courses as part of her work and was the Child Protection lead for the School: she was not intimidated by anything.

"Never said that," the male voice snapped as there was a buzz. "Door's open. Come on up." Astrid pushed the door before it could lock again and then cast her husband a worried look.

"Not getting a good feeling about this, Babe," she murmured as he limped through. "They don't seem too keen to welcome us."

"Could just be having a bad day," Hiccup murmured as he eyes the steep stairs and the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign on the small elevator. "And it's about to get worse," he added and began to make his way up the stairs. There was a long pause as he struggled up to the third floor, panting hard at the effort with his crutches. Astrid arrived behind him, her eyes scanning the doors and finding the grubby door at the end, the dark blue paint peeling and the number 14 askew. Allowing her husband to get his breath back, Astrid walked to the door and rapped on it firmly. There was muttering and a scruffy woman opened the door wearily, her lined face scowling at the sight of the young couple.

"Astrid Haddock, Hiccup Haddock," the blonde said firmly. "We're here to see Natasha." Scowling, the women beckoned them in, muttering to herself.

"Let yerself in," she called as she ambled away, her carpet slippers sagging at the back, her blotchy veined legs wobbling under her long stained brown skirt. The carpet was stained and smelled as they entered a cramped room. "Girl! Get in 'ere!" Hiccup flinched at the yell and cast around the room, seeing grubby windows, a sagging brown leather couch and a man in a stained vest and disgusting jeans, slumped in the seat, staring at the television, a can of beer in his hand. The man took a drag on his cigarette and scowled at the two newcomers.

"Where's the brat?" he growled. "Get out here!"

A half-hidden door opened and the young girl ran out, her eyes wide and worried. Hiccup recognised her instantly from the picture he had been shown. In real life, Natasha was skinny and her shoulders were hunched as if she was trying to make herself look smaller. Her thick black hair was in a couple of small braids that reached her collar, her bright green eyes were brilliant with anxiety and there were bruises on her cheek and neck.

"Yes, Ingeborg, Trond?" she asked breathlessly. She was in her school uniform and it looked in need of a wash as well.

"These people are here to see you," the man-Trond-said roughly. There was a warning in his voice and the girl nodded urgently.

"Yes, Trond," she said in a small voice.

"Is there somewhere we can speak in private?" Hiccup asked but the woman-Ingeborg-jumped in immediately.

"How can we trust you with this poor vulnerable young girl?" she snapped.

 _What don't you want us to know?_ Hiccup wondered.

"I have sensitive news for Natasha," he said quietly. There was a pause.

"Go in yer room," Trond growled and the Haddocks realised the couple would be listening at the door. The girl nodded defeatedly and led them into a tiny cold room with a single mattress on the floor occupying most of the room, a chair with her clothes folded on it and her school bag resting against the damp wall by the tiny window. Looking at Hiccup's plastered ankle, the young girl swiftly removed her clothes and gestured to the chair.

"I think you need that most," she said and shrugged, looking apologetically at Astrid. "Um-sorry. It's my only chair. I…" Astrid smiled reassuringly.

"I can sit on the floor," she said easily and promptly sat down. The girl gaped as the beautiful woman lithely sat down, cross-legged and winked as Hiccup achingly lowered himself onto the chair. Natasha perched on the edge of the mattress. Staring from adult to adult, the girl sighed.

"Not to sound unfriendly but…why are you here?" she asked. "I mean, I know I have to stay here but…is there any news? About Dad?" And for a moment, there was hope in those brilliant green eyes and Hiccup felt his breath hitch. He sighed.

"I am your father's lawyer-and your lawyer as well," he said quickly, keeping his voice low. "And I don't have good news. I'm sorry, Natt, but there's no easy way to put it. You father has died."

There was a silence and then the girl shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "No. I prayed he would come and get me. That he would take me away from here. Because he is all I have got left." Her lip trembled and her eyes shone. "Please-don't let it be true." Tears rolled down her cheeks and Hiccup felt guilt and grief scourge him in equal measures.

"I'm so sorry," he said inadequately but Astrid leaned forward and pulled the girl into a hug. With a sob, Natt Fury flung herself against Astrid's chest and buried her face in the woman's coat, sobbing desolately. Astrid's arms closed around her, cocooning her as she murmured reassurances. Hiccup sighed and recalled what the girl's father had asked.

 _Save her. Make sure she is in a good home, safe and happy._

And he knew, in his heart, that this place was not that home. They would need to make a report to Family Services and risk the fallout of their unauthorised visit. But Natasha was in a bad home and her bruises looked fresh. In his heart, Hiccup had already determined that her foster parents had inflicted the blows and a curl of anger rose in his heart. Orphaned, alone in the system with no advocate and no one who cared, Natasha was lost.

Finally, when she had run out of tears, the girl pulled back from Astrid. She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve until Astrid handed over a hanky.

"So what happens now?" she asked hoarsely. Astrid rested a hand on her face.

"The Department will need to decide what happens," she explained. "But maybe you will get a new home…" The girl flinched.

"No one wanted me this time," she said dully. "And if they don't have me here, they said I would have to go to an orphanage in Uglithug. But I don't have anyone now, do I? And I'll end up missing schooling and I'll never see home again and…" She gulped and blinked hard. "Sorry." The woman looked into her eyes.

"Someone will want you," she said fiercely. "I promise." There was a bang on the door and they looked up. "Are you okay?" The girl shook her head.

"They both hit me," she whispered. "And if I don't do all the chores properly, they don't feed me neither." Astrid gave her a quick hug.

"We will make sure something is done," she whispered as the door burst open.

"I want you to leave!" Trond snapped. "I don't think yer Children's Services." Astrid rose as Hiccup levered himself to his feet.

"No-I am Natasha's lawyer," he said roughly. "And if anything happens to my client, I'll see you in jail. Do you understand?" The man balled his fists.

"Get out!" he yelled and the two Haddocks left swiftly, hearing the door slam and yells from within. Astrid stared at the door and her face folded in anger, her eyes flashing in a rage that Hiccup knew mirrored his own.

"We're calling the police," she said firmly. "And then we apply to adopt her."

oOo

Berk Police were uninterested, referring them to Children's Services and the Department were less than enthusiastic, accusing them of meddling in departmental affairs until Hiccup pointed out he was the girl's lawyer and needed to speak to her about her father's will. And that he was illegally blocked from doing that by the obstructive attitude of the workers in the Department. Grudgingly, the social workers had agreed to look into the placement.

But in the meantime, Hiccup and Astrid had instructed Fishlegs to begin adoption proceedings with the lawyer and his psychologist wife providing exemplary references, as did Mala, Gobber and Mala's deputy, Throk. And while Natasha Fury was an orphan with no family, the Department suddenly became incredibly obstructive and days lengthened into weeks as the couple slogged their way through hoop and hoop in their application. Forms were lost and had to be resubmitted. The Department wanted to rerun their suitability and demanded all of Astrid's medical records again. They scrutinised the details of Hiccup's attack and quibbled about the visit to Natasha.

"Why are they being so difficult?" Astrid asked, two months after they had started the process. "You would think they would want one more person off the books and out of the system." Hiccup sighed. His plaster had come off four weeks earlier but he was still having physiotherapy for his ankle and he still had a slight limp.

"Well, they could just be making sure that Natt has a safe and secure couple of people with no blemishes on their record for her 'forever' home," he began as he felt her sit on his lap and squirm into a comfortable position, wrapping his arms around her warm shape. "Or they could be trying to punish us for uncovering the fact that her foster placement is unsuitable and abusive and that we circumvented them because they were so damned inefficient and obstructive."

"They're a disgrace!" Astrid snapped, her eyes flashing with anger. "That poor child has lost everything and they keep her in an unsuitable home and prolong her suffering when we want to give her a good home."

"Well, you have already got her a bedroom, haven't you?" he teased her and she craned her neck to look into his twinkling eyes. In the room next to the Nursery, Astrid had turned the spare bedroom into a beautiful room for a young girl. There was a brand new bed with fresh cream and apricot bedding with a little bedside table and lamp. The walls were a warm apricot and the thick carpet a warm biscuit colour. There was a wardrobe and chest of drawers, a bookcase and a desk for her to do her school work. And a couple of comfy chairs. A plush Night Fury-the twin of the one in the Nursery-was sitting by the bed.

"She deserves it," she said simply. The images from Tallyn Fury's wallet were framed on the shelves and the couple had sought out what had happened to the possessions in Ruth-May Kjetilson's apartment and found that most were in storage. Acting as Natt's lawyer, Hiccup had made a claim on them as the sole heir and had ensured that nothing was thrown away, lost or sold.

"Of course, it would help if her mother's murder was solved," he admitted. "The twins and Eret are coming round to give me a report and hopefully, they will have something we can use." Astrid sighed.

"I'll put something in the oven," she sighed.

"The chicken and tarragon pie?" Hiccup suggested and she grinned.

"I'll do mash and peas," she said as she levered herself up. "Though serving mash with the twins is always a perilous choice." Hiccup sighed and levered himself up.

"I'll change out of my work suit-just in case," he admitted and limped up the stairs.

The trio arrived half an hour later and Hiccup and Astrid-both in jeans and sweaters-welcomed their friends in cheerfully. The twins were in almost matching outfits as usual-grey combats pants and boots, green shirts and brown leather body warmers-while Eret was in his brown jeans and boots, cream shirt and sweater. Astrid hugged them in turn and handed out drinks while Hiccup finished the cooking and called them to the table. Sitting around, tucking into the meal, Hiccup felt a sense of peace. Astrid was laughing with Eret, Ruff and Tuff were bickering over who could balance the most peas on their knives and there was good food, good company and friendship.

Everything that Natasha didn't have.

Once they had eaten and Astrid had brewed some coffee, the friends sat back and Ruffnut pulled out a folder, resting it on the table as Tuff stuffed four after-dinner mints into his mouth at once, giving a chocolatey grin. Hiccup sipped his coffee and stretched his legs out, wincing as he stretched his healing ankle.

"So you said you had some news?" he prompted then, filching a mint before Tuff ate them all. Astrid slapped the male twin's hand away as she snagged the last one.

"Tyrant," Tuff muttered thickly, dark chocolate dribbling down his chin. Astroid pointedly ate her mint with a big grin.

"Mmm mmm!" she said obviously as Tuff whined, despite having eaten ten mints.

Eret opened the folder.

"You asked us to look into the murder of Ruth-May Kjetilson," he began. "The only witness was her daughter, Natasha Fury and she described a large man with tattoos on his cheeks which looked like eyes. The police dismissed her report because her father was there when they arrived and they assumed Tallyn Fury, a criminal with a history of violence, was the murderer. They assumed his daughter would lie to protect her father rather than be scared of the man who had murdered her mother in front of her. They made the cursory enquiry and shelved the investigation."

"Scandalous," Hiccup murmured, though he already knew this much. Astrid leaned towards him and his hand twined with hers, feeling her tremble.

"So we went back," Ruff continued. "We asked what people had heard-and they all knew that Ruth-May had been killed. They knew that Toothless-Tallyn Fury-was not the guilty party and the name Red Death came up over and over. Of course, no one would testify…but they all knew."

"So we searched for evidence linking Red Death to the crime," Tuff continued after wiping his face. "I visited every pawn shop in Berk before I finally found Mildew's Pawn Emporium and found conclusive proof that the afternoon of the murder, Red Death sold various items that could be matched to the crime. I retrieved them…" And he emptied a small cloth bag revealing a rose gold pendant, a simple ring and a silver photo frame containing a picture of Tallyn, Ruth-May and Natasha. "I also bought the security tape showing the man selling the goods to Archibald Mildew, the proprietor. I took a statement-on video, of course-and have the footage here." He displayed a DVD.

"The timings in the pawn shop cover the time when the cops were still with Natasha and Tallyn Fury, meaning neither could have disposed of the goods. They could only have been taken by the murderer," Ruff added.

"Assuming that the cops wouldn't believe that either, despite having concrete evidence of a man matching the appearances of the only witness selling items stolen from the apartment and the person of the victim within an hour of the murder across Berk, we also organised a new and far more detailed DNA analysis of the blood on the knife that was used to attack you," Eret continued. "And though the predominant blood on the weapon was yours and that of the man who attacked you, in the gap under the handle, there were traces of Ruth-May's blood. And those could only have gotten there in the course of her murder."

"We have obtained corroboration from an independent CSI from Bog-Camicazi Bogthorpe-and a sworn affidavit outlining the sequence of events and the evidence which conclusively proves that the man who attacked you was the one who murdered Ruth-May Kjetilson and stole and sold her possessions," Tuff concluded. Ruff closed the folder and slid to over to Hiccup.

"I'm not sure how much difference it will make now the man is dead, but it does prove that Tallyn Fury didn't kill his wife-and that his daughter was telling the truth," she added. Hiccup stared at the folder.

"Excellent work, guys," he said and sighed. "I think it will make every difference to Natt-and would have done to Tallyn. He knew who had killed his wife. But maybe, if they had believed his daughter, she would have been allowed to stay with her parent and not been put into the foster home…"

"She's still there," Eret said. Hiccup started. "Astrid asked us to check. She looks sad and scared. And she has a few bruises visible. I really can't understand why she's still in that environment…" Astrid glanced over to her husband and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Neither can I," she said. "But she won't be there any longer. We have proof of an unsuitable environment. So we go to the police-and this time, they have to act." Hiccup nodded.

"Because the people we will be complaining about for child abuse will be the Department," he said grimly. "I don't know what their problem is…but I intend to give them a whole host more to worry about."

...

8/9 published 30/10/2018


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE:**

The Head of Berk's Children's and Family Services Department, Lisbeth Mortensen, had a very nasty surprise when Inspector Sven Shepherd of Berk PD turned up at her office and charged her with reckless Child Endangerment. Protesting loudly, the Inspector-a man with a bald head, jug ears and large bushy blonde moustache-had shown little sympathy. In a relentless high-pitched voice, the man had explained that the treatment of Natasha Fury had been shown to be completely inadequate with ignoring a complaint made about her living conditions and safety, no evidence that anyone had looked into the foster home for years, attacking the public-spirited citizens who had made the report, denying her lawyer access to the girl and offering no support after the death of her father.

Shocked, her day had gotten worse when the Mayor had phoned her up and roared down the line at her about the scandal. It was clear to him-and the Chief Prosecutor, who had spoken with him-that the Department was completely lacking in compassion and in any sort of interest in the welfare of the children in their care. Natasha Fury was the obvious case but, as he pointed out, how many more were there in trouble?

Enraged, the woman went back to her staff and found them disinterested, unengaged and not even aware that there were complaints and concerns about the girl. The last time her foster home had been inspected was five years earlier and the standard checks were not being done across the board. And then she found that the girl was the subject of an adoption application where the couple making the application were being treated like public enemies when they had already passed all the stringent checks and were model citizens. It took little work to trace it back to one worker, Marta Kromberg, whose brother had been a shady character and known drug dealer in Berk's Underworld and who had been killed in a gang fight for which Tallyn Fury was cleared…but which she clearly blamed him for. And the fact that she was punishing his young daughter for the dead man's crimes was reprehensible. Marta had been suspended, along with seven other staff, all new protocols were approved and fresh workers were drafted in from Departments in the neighbouring towns of Bog, Berserk, Visithug and Meathead. The first home scheduled to be visited was Natasha's. But before that, Lisbeth fast-tracked and approved the application for Natasha's adoption.

Hiccup and Astrid were concerned and wary when they were called into the Department about the adoption and they arrived five minutes early, sitting quietly in the waiting area holding hands. Smart in his black suit, white shirt and deep red tie with Astrid looking stunning in a simple navy high neck short dress with navy tights, knee length navy leather boots and a knee length cream winter coat, her hair braided as ever over her left shoulder, the pair looked up as Lisbeth emerged. She was a medium height woman with bobbed blonde hair, blue eyes and a few freckles, her dark dress and boots unremarkable.

"Mr and Mrs Haddock? Please come in," she said and invited them into her office. Taking a seat, she looked at the young couple. "My name is Lisbeth Mortensen."

"Hiccup and Astrid Haddock," Hiccup said, holding Astrid's hand. He could feel her trembling and his heart was racing in his chest. He had no idea what to expect. But Lisbeth was smiling.

"I am impressed by your persistence and determination, Mr Haddock," she said. "You and your wife are a couple who have suffered real hardships and disappointments and you have come through everything together. You have jumped through every hoop placed in front of you-including ones that you never should have had to face-and are clearly a couple who would offer a safe a loving home to a child." And then she paused. "But why Natasha Fury?"

Glancing at Astrid, Hiccup looked back at Lisbeth.

"Her father saved my life," he revealed. "I was attacked and he distracted my attacker. I was able to stop him and he got me help. Her father was charged with killing the man who tried to kill me and I went to see him as his attorney. He was worried about his daughter and asked me to check she was safe." He handed over the letter and Lisbeth read it, her eyes widening.

"So you contacted the department?" she checked. Hiccup nodded.

"Several times-and every time, I was denied any information about the girl, even though I needed to speak to her because her father had died and there were some items in his Will that I needed to pass on to her," he explained. "So I used my contacts to find her anyway. And when I spoke to her, when I visited her, it was evident the home was inadequate and abusive. I passed on my concerns-our concerns-and they were ignored. So we took whatever action we could to protect her."

"She's a scared child who has lost her Mom and Dad and has been dumped in a horrible foster home with foul people who hit her and deny her food," Astrid said suddenly. "She sleeps on a mattress on the floor in a cold room. She begged us to help her. So we are."

"She's eight years old," Hiccup continued. "There is little chance she'll be adopted. Statistically in Berk, only 9% of children over five are ever adopted. But we've met Natt. She's brave, smart and polite. I know what it's like to lose your parents. We've lost our only child. We have a lot of love to give and we want to share it with her."

"I am a teacher and I know that children aren't always smiles and laughter," Astrid added calmly. "But that young girl deserves a chance, she deserves hope. And she deserves love. And we are willing to give her all of those." Lisbeth smiled at her tone and then the phone rang. She lifted the receiver and listened, then smiled.

"Thank you," she said and looked up at the couple. "Mr and Mrs Haddock-you are clearly a determined and caring couple who have fought to ensure that this young girl is cared for and offered a safe and loving home. You have now offered that home for her. That call was the Family Court, approving the adoption."

Hiccup stared as his phone beeped and he stared at the screen. It was a text from Fishlegs.

 **[FISHLEGS] [11:17] Adoption just approved. Congratulations. Contact CFSD to go to fetch her.**

He nodded to Astrid and showed her the screen

"When can we go get her?" he asked. Lisbeth smiled.

"We can wait for her to come back from school and collect her today," she said as Astrid stared into Hiccup's face. He was breathing hard, his eyes shocked.

"Oh Thor…Astrid?" he checked. But she was smiling.

"I'm ready," she said. "And I know she is." She leaned in and kissed him. "You okay, Babe?"

"Um…not quite expecting to become a Dad when I got up this morning but…yes," he said with a deep breath. "I've never been more ready."

oOo

Waiting was the worst part, sitting in their car amid the chaos of Strike Avenue with people milling around and children beginning to drift home. Lisbeth and a plain clothes police office were in the second car, watching as the yellow school bus pulled to the end of the road. The children streamed off but the skinny shape of Natasha hung back. She was walking slowly, reluctantly, towards the buildings as the dumpy shape of Ingeborg emerged, making a beeline for the girl, who ground to a halt, her eyes widening.

"Trouble," Hiccup murmured but Astrid was out of the car and running towards the trembling shape of Natasha.

"Where've you bin?" Ingeborg snarled. "Yer chores won't do themselves, yer lazy bitch! We're lookin' after ye from the kindness of our heart and yer need ter earn yer keep…"

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Astrid yelled, seeing Natasha cringe back. Ingeborg looked up in shock.

"Keep back yer interfering…" she began but Astrid arrived in front of her, standing between the snarling woman and the scared girl.

"No," Astrid said, her eyes glinting. "You won't bully this child any more!"

"YOU! You were the fake Children's Service people," the woman began but Hiccup arrived and stood by his wife.

"Yeah-but we're her genuine adoptive parents," he said sternly. The woman gaped.

"What? But you can't just take her away from us like that…" she gabbled, her eyes darting around and seeing Lisbeth approaching. "You-these two can't take this poor dear girl away from her loving foster parents…"

"You mean away from the people who are taking the monies for her placement and lining their pockets while starving the child?" Hiccup snapped. Ingeborg lunged at him but Astrid intercepted her and ducked a punch, before grabbing the woman's wrist and twisting it painfully behind her back.

"No one touches my family!" she growled. Hiccup turned to the shocked Natasha and dropped to a crouch.

"Natt-your Dad asked me to look out for you," he said urgently. "And we know that this place wasn't good. We complained to the department but when they did nothing, we involved the police. They have finally got things moving. But in the mean time, we applied to adopt you."

She stared.

"I mean…we don't have children…the doctors said we can't…not any more…but we have a big home and lots of love and it was the only way we could get you away and offer you a home…" he said quickly, looking into her shocked face. "I mean, if you really don't want to come with us…"

"No! I definitely want to come with you!" she said breathlessly. "Do-do you mean it? That I won't have to go back there, ever again?" He nodded.

"We can take you back to get your things, Natt," he said as she frowned.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked warily.

"Because your Dad always referred to you as Natt," Hiccup said genuinely. "His Night Fury." Her bright green eyes widened and she suddenly smiled.

"Yes, he did," she admitted in a sad voice. "Did you know him well?"

"I only ever met him properly once-but he saved my life and he left me everything when he died-to give to you," Hiccup explained, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders. "And we've got back the things from your home because they belong to you…and my investigators have got back the things that man took when he killed your Mom." She stared at the ground.

"Is he still around?" she asked sadly but he shook his head, his hand gently caressing her cheek.

"No-I killed him when he tried to kill me when he attacked me in town," he explained. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Really?" she asked in a more hopeful voice. "Um…you killed the bad guy, got my stuff back, have investigators working for you…are you some kind of superhero? Maybe Batman? Or maybe the Night Fury, his Berk equivalent?"

He chuckled. "I wish," he replied in an amused voice. "I mean, all those guys seem to be billionaires who don't have a care in the world. The truth is that I am a lawyer and I defend people because even the worst people deserve a fair trial. My wife Astrid is a teacher…and she does martial arts as well…" He glanced up to see Astrid pinning Ingeborg over the bonnet of the second car, haranguing the plain clothes officer to arrest the abusive woman.

"Really? That's pretty awesome," Natt admitted shyly. "And-and you really want to take me to your home? Forever?"

"If you want," Hiccup said gently. "But I think you and I are going to get on pretty well. I mean, you're smart and brave and I love the Night Fury idea…" And then he winked. "But don't tell my wife…" Natt frowned again.

"I-I really do want to come…but…what-what do I call you?" she asked worriedly. Hiccup smiled.

"Well, my actual _real_ name is Hiccup," he began.

"No way!" she said.

"Way," he smirked.

"But that's terrible," she commented through her giggles.

"Tell me about it," he sighed. "But _you_ can call me whatever you want…though 'Hey you!' is a bit rude after a while…" She giggled.

"I think I'm gonna like living with you," she said. "Can I call you Pop?" He chuckled.

"HicPop," he sassed. "Thor, what my Dad would say…" Her face fell.

"Your Dad?" she asked quietly. He shrugged.

"He died a couple of years ago while Astrid and I were still trying for a family," he admitted. "And I do miss him every day. I loved him. Mom died when I was younger as well. So I know how it is to miss your Mom and Dad…" There was a brief moment and then she flung herself forward and hugged him, her arms winding tightly around his neck. He closed his arms around her and squeezed her gently.

"I'm here for you," she promised and he looked into her face, his emerald eyes bright with his grief but grateful for her words.

"And I'm here for you," he replied.

"Ah-ha," Astrid said, walking up and seeing them hugging. "Have I lost my husband to a beautiful green-eyed young lady?" Natt buried her head in Hiccup's shoulder and he grinned.

"I'm afraid so, Milady-though in my defence, you gave your permission…" he quipped as she dropped to her knees and gently rested a hand on Natt's back.

"You want to come home with us?" she asked gently and the girl looked up and smiled shyly.

"Yes please," she murmured.

"I'm not going to take your Mom's place-because no one can ever do that-but I'm here to be your adopted Mommy if you want?" Astrid asked the girl and she hugged the woman fiercely.

"Can I call you Mom if I want?" she asked and Astrid felt her eyes tear up.

"Any time," she said.

oOo

Natasha didn't look at Trond as they returned to Apartment 14 and she collected her few books and one change of clothes. The man was unpleasant and threatening until he realised who Lisbeth was-and he was shocked when he finally understood they were losing their foster child and would be removed from the list. And possibly face charges for child abuse. Cussing and protesting, the man had been arrested for threatening Hiccup and Lisbeth-though he had been punched by Astrid who had effortlessly knocked him down and glared furiously at the slothful man as he cringed and cowered on the floor. The uniformed cops-who had been called for the apartment visit-found themselves actually feeling sorry for the horrible man because Astrid hadn't held back in defence of her family.

But back home, Natt had been scared and Hiccup had needed to coax her out of the car and held her hand as they walked into the beautiful hallway with fresh flowers in the vase and polished dark wood floor. Smiling, Astrid had taken hers and Hiccup's coat and winked, then headed for the kitchen to put dinner on as Hiccup had loosened his tie, dumped his bag and shown the girl the living room, the office, the sun room, the cellar which was also a spare room, the hall, the bathroom, the landing, the bedroom he and Astrid shared, the bathroom Natt would be using, the Nursery and Natt's room. And the girl had teared up when she saw the room waiting for her-and the plush Night Fury on the bed.

"Your Dad called you his little Night Fury," Hiccup explained. "So we thought…you should have one." And then he reached in his pocket and pulled out the little metal Night Fury. "This was your Dad's," he added. "And I think maybe you should have it back?" Her hand reached out and closed around the little toy, tears sliding down her cheek-and then she gently pushed it back into his hand.

"I think he wanted you to have it-so you would look after me," she said as she walked into the room and hugged the plush toy. "Thank you, HicPop."

"I'm never going to live that down," he groaned.

She settled in really well-and though there were a couple of nightmares as she relived the loss of her Mom and her time in her foster home, Astrid or Hiccup got up to scoop the whimpering child up and brought her to their bed, wrapping her up in their warmth and making her feel safe and protected. She was transferred to Astrid's School-Berk Elementary, which Astrid finally felt well enough to start gradually returning to as well-and settled into the Second Grade. It didn't take them long to consider advancing her as she was well ahead of the level of her year and because it was a new school, moving her up wasn't that difficult. And she loved the way she was challenged in her new class and made a couple of friends along the way.

Hiccup introduced her to his friends and the girl found herself suddenly with Uncles Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Eret and Gobber and Aunts Heather and Ruffnut. Every one welcomed the girl in their own way, showering her with gifts and plans to take her out to spend time with then-from the twins insisting they took her to the indoor climbing wall to Fishlegs taking her out looking for wildflowers and Heather dog walking. The news that Fishlegs and Heather were expecting another child in six months cheered the entire group up and Astrid was the happiest at the news, that her friend was getting what she wanted and deserved.

They arranged a cremation for Tallyn Fury and all the gang turned out, supporting Astrid, Hiccup and Natt. The girl was withdrawn and tearful at having to attend the funeral for her father-but the officiant said some nice things about the deceased as a father and commended his soul to Odin for his actions in saving Hiccup. And then they had all gone out to the Asgard Burger Bar to celebrate his life and cheer Natt up. During the meal, she turned to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Do you promise you won't leave me like them?" she asked in a serious voice. Hiccup instinctively pressed a hand to his chest over his scar and sighed.

"No one can ever give that promise, but I'm well and we're in safe jobs and I'm not going anywhere," he said. But Natt stared directly at Astrid.

"I mean Mommy," she said directly. Hiccup stared at her-and then turned his shocked emerald gaze to his wife. "I mean, you told me can't have children and the Nursery is there because Finn died…but I know you're expecting again and HicPop has sort of explained you almost died when Finn did…"

There was a deafening silence over the table as every eye turned to Astrid. Hiccup gaped.

"Astrid? Milady?" he gasped as she blushed and then she smiled, lowering her eyes momentarily. But there was no fear in her eyes, only a quiet confidence. Her hand found his.

"It's okay," she said calmly. "With all the stress with the attack and the adoption and everything…I didn't notice. I found out first when I was about four months along…and I've been seeing my OBGYN every week since. I didn't tell you because you've been so happy with Natt and work has been so busy…and every week, I kept expecting something to go wrong. But it hasn't…"

"How long…?" Hiccup breathed. Astrid smiled.

"I'm twenty-four weeks tomorrow," she told him happily. "He stands a chance if he was born now. And the pregnancy has been perfect!" Mouth gaping soundlessly, Hiccup watched as his friends congratulated Astrid, hugging her cautiously and kissing her. Natt held his hand and leaned close.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. He nodded, wordlessly.

"How didn't I notice?" he mouthed. Astrid smiled.

"Well, having a new daughter and being exhausted may have helped…and I have been wearing large nightshirts the last couple of months…" she explained.

"Thor, that makes it even worse…" he groaned as she leaned against him. "Is everything okay?" She nodded, her smile radiant.

"Textbook," she breathed, brushing her lips against his. "You don't mind, do you?" He shook his head.

"But you must have been so scared…" he said gently. "And I should have been there to support you…" Astrid rested a hand gently against the small bump concealed under the loose black woollen dress and long cardigan.

"You were there," she reminded him. "You and Natt. And I think…because I had her, I didn't have the time to be scared. It just…happened…"

"Wait-does that mean you were pregnant when you pinned Ingeborg and punched out Trond?" he asked and Astrid gave her most smug smile.

"I was just protecting my family," she said. "Fierce Mommy Bear here!" And then she leaned close and took her daughter's hand. "Do you mind, Natt?" The girl beamed.

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "I'm going to be a big sister. That is totally AWESOME!" Even Hiccup laughed as he saw his daughter grin and his wife lean against him, her arm wrapped round his waist.

But he knew all his prayers had been answered four months later when he sat by his exhausted wife in the delivery room, a warm squirming bundle of new life in his arms. The baby boy was bonny and alert, his big blue eyes searching myopically for him and he felt his face pulled inexorably into a huge grin. A tuft of auburn hair graced the little head as a fat fist grasped his finger.

"He's a bit bald," Natt commented, leaning over and inspecting him. "Looks like you, though."

"Thanks," Hiccup managed sarcastically. "Boy, I really am having a bad day if I look like a newborn…"

"I mean, you do have clothes and teeth and more hair and aren't so chubby but…yeah," she explained, frowning. "His nose looks like Mommy's though."

"Glad I'm in there somewhere," Astrid sighed, her voice tired. It had been a long labour but her son had been born swiftly once she was ready to push, for all that he weighed a hefty eight pounds eleven ounces. "You okay, Babe?" Hiccup nodded and then leaned over and kissed his wife-and then leaned sideways and kissed the top of Natt's head.

"I'm perfect," he said. "All my prayers have been answered. I'm here with my wife, my daughter and my newborn son. I have the family I thought I would never have." Astrid smiled and lay back on her pillows, her hand trailing down to caress her son's head.

"Babe, if you wish and hope and pray hard enough, your prayers will be answered," she said with complete confidence. "The Norns made us work for them, gave us heartbreak and almost took you from me and me from you. We thought we would lose our chance and found obstacles every step of the way…but together, we pushed on and now we have two amazing children and a fantastic group of friends."

"What's he called?" Natt asked as the young couple shared a look. Astrid nodded and Hiccup spoke up, wrapping his free arm around his daughter and pulling her into their family group as he smiled on his son.

"Tallyn Stoick Haddock," he said.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the ride, You know I never give Hiccup and Astrid an easy time-but yes, I allowed their prayers in the end to be answered. Happy endings all round! BW-hp**

...

9/9 published 31/10/2018


End file.
